


SHSL Slut Naegi Makoto

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A slowly growing compilation of my Danganronpa smut fics featuring Naegi in numerous pairings and numerous kinks. First chapter is a directory.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 96
Kudos: 527





	1. Directory

I've got too many kinks and ideas and don't want to inundate the DR tag more than I have already. Every chapter will be (most likely) disconnected from the others unless otherwise noted, will feature Naegi in some way, and will cover a different kink each time unless I like one so much I want to double up on it.

I will update this page with every new chapter with a link to the chapter, as well as the pairings and warnings in each.

The list of chapters:

  * [Unlucky Watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057/chapters/52146487) \- pairings: one-sided Komaegi, Naegami, content: voyeurism, fantasizing, minor self-harm
  * [Number One Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057/chapters/52248685) \- pairing: Saihara/Naegi, content: kidnapping/Stockholm syndrome, minor scent kink mentioned
  * [The Ultimate Delicious Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057/chapters/52515448#workskin) \- pairings: Junko/Naegi, content: consent issues, mind-break
  * [The Programmer's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057/chapters/53437582) \- pairing: Fujisaki/Naegi, content: size difference, mutual masturbation
  * [Master's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850057/chapters/52146235) \- pairing: Naegami, content: minor dom/sub, pet play, and humiliation



The list of upcoming requests:

  * Komaegi - sequel to Unlucky Watcher
  * Naegi/??? - Stuck in a hole
  * Naegi/Ouma/Saihara - Stuck in a hole
  * Naegi/Naegi - Consent issues
  * Naegi/Asahina - Sweating/Too hot + Tit fucking
  * Komaegi - Praise kink
  * Naejunko - Corruption
  * Naegi/Celeste - Spanking
  * Naegami - Fuck or Die
  * Hinaegi - Praise kink



The list of unwritten kinks in no particular order:

  * Blood play
  * Sexual slavery
  * Humiliation
  * Glory hole
  * Incest
  * Smell kink
  * Forced lactation
  * Sounding
  * Forced Chastity
  * Fuck or die
  * Urolagnia (piss kink)
  * Breath play
  * Sex toys
  * Medical play
  * BDSM/Orgasm denial
  * Amputations/Prosthetics
  * Knotting/Heat+Rut
  * Spanking/Glove kink
  * Frotting/Petting/Nipple play
  * Lingerie
  * Fingering/Rimming
  * Size difference
  * Dirty talk
  * Praise kink
  * Masturbation
  * Cum inflation
  * Impregnation



If you have any requests for a kink (including ones I've already done or don't have listed) or a specific Naegi ship/situation, let me know :) (personal preference - I enjoy writing top Naegi the most, so please keep that in mind!)


	2. Unlucky Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: one-sided Komaegi, Naegami  
> Kink: Voyeurism  
> -  
> In the shadows of the closet, cloistered by clothing hung up on hangers and odds and ends tucked away in the corners. Komaeda shuffles nervously on his knees in excitement, firmly biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any noise and giving himself away.
> 
> This is it. Komaeda feels sweat bead along his back under his hoodie that suddenly feels stifling, the air growing thick and hot in the small space he’s enclosed himself into. The anticipation builds under his skin until it feels far too small to hold him all in, ready to burst at the seams.

It’s Friday, Komaeda thinks with a shivery twist of excitement in his stomach.

In the shadows of the closet, cloistered by clothing hung up on hangers and odds and ends tucked away in the corners. Komaeda shuffles nervously on his knees in excitement, firmly biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any noise and giving himself away. It’s  _ finally _ Friday and he’s been waiting for this all week.

It’s the same every time - he could recite this habitual schedule in his sleep. At 8:00pm, far too early, just to be sure, he carefully picks the lock on Naegi’s door when no one is watching, locks it behind him, and makes his home in the shadows of Naegi’s closet. Then, on the dot at exactly 9:00 pm, the door clicks open, and two figures walk in. The door closes behind them, quietly clicking shut and the lock sliding in. They leave the lights dimmed.

This is it. Komaeda feels sweat bead along his back under his hoodie that suddenly feels stifling, the air growing thick and hot in the small space he’s enclosed himself into. The anticipation builds under his skin until it feels far too small to hold him all in, ready to burst at the seams.

“I’m glad we’ve got some time to ourselves,” Naegi says with an edge of shyness even though he’s done this song and dance a dozen times. “I was worried since you were so busy…”

The man with him, Togami, sighs fondly. “You know I won’t miss today.”

Komaeda carefully inches forward to look through the slats of the closet, trying not to rustle the carefully pressed suits or knock any of the assorted knickknacks aside that could give his position away. He’d positively die if he couldn’t watch this, participate in it vicariously even if he’s the only one who knows of it, even if he’s nothing more than a perverted piece of trash lusting after something that he can’t have.

“Did you want anything?” Naegi offers, gesturing vaguely to his small kitchenette. He always does this, side-stepping around the anticipation rolling in around them like an electric storm, sizzling on their skin.

Komaeda thinks it’s unbearably cute how  _ pure  _ he still acts, how shy and demure, like he won’t soon be naked and sweaty on the bed, shoving his dick inside of the other man’s ass.

Togami responds by tugging off his tie, sensually dropping his jacket to the floor. He’s sure that many people in the Foundation - the Ultimate Writing Prodigy foremost - would happily slit his throat for a chance to watch  _ the _ Togami Byakuya stripping out of his clothing like a well paid escort, but he only has eyes for Naegi. He supposed that's something he has in common with the Ultimate Heir, if it's not too forward of him to think so.

His eyes greedily devour the sweet flush of red that Komaeda can see spreading over Naegi’s cheeks, the swell of arousal he can barely spy growing in the crux of his legs, under his suit pants. He mimics Naegi when he licks his lips, slowly rubs himself as Naegi clumsily begins stripping too.

He’s still small, not much taller or heavier than when he’d been a boy facing down the Ultimate Despair in her den of sin. And yet his lithe body is astonishingly arousing despite its plainness. Komaeda’s mouth goes dry with the desire to lick it all over, to worship every inch. His eyes gravitate to the fattening dick in between Naegi’s legs, plumping under Komaeda’s gaze, nestled perfectly in a small patch of hair. It's bigger than one would expect from someone his size, thick and veined with a pretty pink head at the tip.

He shoves his hand into his mouth, sucks at his own skin to taste the salt and warmth, caressing Naegi with his eyes and pretending he’s sucking him off. He’d be so good if Naegi would let him, warm and wet and he’d swallow every drop unlike Togami who always  _ wastes  _ his come, lets it drip down his chin and spill on the ground.

Maybe… if they’d let him join, he wouldn’t be so bold as to touch Naegi with his dirty tongue. Maybe they’d let him satisfy himself by licking the mess off the ground, or let Togami spit Naegi’s come into his mouth.

Komaeda bites down on his hand until he tastes blood to stop the images.

They finish quickly undressing, leaving their clothing on the floor in their eagerness to hold one another. Komaeda had been surprised by that the first time, had pictured Togami as being someone to stop and fold all of his clothing to avoid wrinkles, but the Heir is even more desperate than Naegi.

In the dim light of the room, his perfect Hope and Togami loop their arms around each other, hands running across each other’s skin, mouths meeting in a slick sounding kiss.

If Komaeda leans forwards enough, peers carefully through the slats of the closet doors, he swears he can see their pink tongues, all wet and connected with spit, in the spaces between their mouths.

Naegi moans appreciatively when Togami rolls their hips together, and Komaeda's dick twitches happily in response to the noise.

“Get on the bed,” Togami orders breathlessly.

Obediently, Naegi climbs onto the bed, stroking himself as he watches Togami get the lube from the nightstand. The Heir always stretches himself, makes Naegi watch and salivate at the sight. Komaeda watches how Togami pushes at Naegi's patience, presses and prods and taunts him to finally snap and force the blonde man into the bed and mount him -

But he never does. Naegi truly is the perfect man, the  _ Ultimately  _ perfect man who waits no matter how long Togami toys with himself. He pants and begs, but never forces himself onto the other man.

Komaeda wishes he would, though. Just once. Take Togami against his will and make him weep and regret taking such a perfect lover for granted.

Then he claws at his face as punishment for thinking something like that, silently hating himself. He  _ should _ be delirious with happiness that Naegi's unending patience has been proven again and again, that the Hope filling his veins cannot be outdone by something as simple as human needs.

Oblivious to his self-flagellation, Togami finishes his preparation and lays back, legs spread, enticing Naegi into his hole like a whore would.

_ No,  _ he sharply reminds himself, clawing his face again. Togami is an Ultimate. Far above and beyond someone like him. He cannot think of him like that. It isn't proper.

Naegi's face goes slack with relief as he presses in between Togami's spread legs, and he slowly fucks the other man. They're making love, slow and tender and sweeter than sugar, sweeter than any delicacy Komaeda has ever tasted. Their mouths meet again, trading heated breaths and soft murmurs of appreciation.

Togami makes a strangled sound when Naegi arches his back, changing the pace into something firmer.

Komaeda’s tried mimicking Naegi's actions on his own, laid out on his bed all alone and torn up with need, has fucked himself senseless on toys and vibrators, shoving himself full and squeezing his eyes shut until he could pretend that Naegi was gracing him with a blessing like this. But it's not the same. The heated skin, the wet kisses, the erotic moans - he's missing all of the crucial ingredients that he drinks down with his eyes and ears, hiding like an animal in the closet.

_ God, _ that disgusting, desperate little part of him wishes it was him on that bed, legs wrapped around his Ultimate Hope’s waist, drooling like a pathetic little slut -

Komaeda shivers and nearly bites through his lip as he tries not to whimper. All it takes is one sound, one suspect noise, and his house of cards will come raining down and he’ll never get to watch this delicious sight again. He’ll never be able to see his wonderful Hope’s flushed, pleasured face, and lithe shape shed of the trim suit he wears, and he’ll never be able to hear his Hope’s moans of pleasure and gasps for air.

“Togami,” his Hope groans happily, bending down to kiss at the Ultimate Affluent Heir’s chest.

He ignores the wrong name, tries to imagine Naegi saying his name like that, sweet as spiced honey and sugar, whispered into his ear like a precious secret for just the two of them to share.

But he’ll never hear it, of course not. He’s far too filthy to touch someone as perfect as Naegi - isn’t his only skill his  _ luck _ after all? He’s nothing compared to them, nothing but a stepping stone for the Ultimates of the world.

_ “That’s wrong, Komaeda,” _ he hears Naegi’s voice whisper to him.  _ “You’re just as important as the rest of us. After all, isn’t my skill Luck too?” _

Always so soothing, always so sweet… And that  _ fire  _ in his eyes when he truly believes in what he’s saying -- Komaeda’s dick presses hard against the inside of his jeans, precome drooling hot and messy down it, smearing the inside of his jeans. Oh, how he wishes he could show Naegi his thanks for sparing his breath on him.

Yes, his darling, perfect Hope had begun as nothing more than a pitiful, lowly Lucky student like him… but Naegi had been destined for something more important. There’s something bright in his soul that defends him from despair. That brightness that allures him, attracts him in like a flylight - or like the lure on an anglerfish right before it bites down.

Komaeda rubs his aching erection through his jeans as Naegi's pace quickens again, turning desperate. He doesn't dare blink in case he misses the moment.

Togami reaches around his Hope, hands scratching down his lover's back and urging him deeper, closer. All it takes is a few more deep thrusts for Togami to shudder and groan as he comes from the fuck alone, and Naegi - perfect, pretty,  _ Hope- _ filled Naegi - follows soon after.

The red, satisfied flush going from his face and fading down into his chest - the pinch in his brow - the sweat collecting along his skin like little star drops or dew - the hazed look of delirious arousal in his eyes - the precious moans dropping from his lips -

Every last inch of him is perfect.

Komaeda feels his balls tighten and he comes with his Hope, painting the inside of his jeans and feeling the tidal wave of heat pass over him. He allows himself a few panting gulps of air to calm himself, relying on their own pounding heartbeats to dampen the abnormal noise.

They kiss in the afterglow, laying together and exchanging more sweet nothings.

If it were him, he would never get up. He'd lay there for as long as Naegi would let him, he'd praise his Hope with every breath that entered his lungs. He wouldn't get up and wipe away the evidence of their tryst. He wouldn't redress and bid goodbye.

But Togami does.

He isn't sure why Togami never stays the night. They've been doing this together for months - surely, sooner or later, they would simply stay in one room. It hasn't happened yet, though.

Naegi stays naked save for his pair of boxers that he fishes from his pile of discarded clothes and walks the Heir to the door.

They give their good nights, kissing one last time like a promise that they will see each other again soon.

The door closes quietly behind Togami, Naegi locking it behind him and turning back with a satisfied look. Komaeda can barely see the smudges on his neck and chest that belie the loving bruises that Togami had sucked into his skin. Naegi fetches a glass of water and he can see the red lines on his back that Togami had clawed in.

Does Naegi like it? Being hurt? Is that why he allows it? Komaeda thinks he would rather cut off both of his hands than leave so much as the tiniest scratch on him.

He would treat him like the precious gift he is.

Naegi sips at his water, wandering back to his bed, turning the lights off as he goes. Komaeda waits in the darkness, the inside of his pants sticky and cool and uncomfortably, a visceral reminder of his sin. He turns his face and presses a dry kiss to the sleeve of the suit jacket hanging closest to him, noses at the cloth and smells the simple, clean fragrance. Anything to get the smell of his own come that he suddenly finds so utterly disgusting away from him.

He listens carefully to Naegi’s breathing that eventually slows, waiting for the proper amount of time to pass for his Hope to fall asleep.

The closet door makes a small noise as he opens it, freezing him in place. When Naegi doesn’t spring from bed with disgust and accusation in his eyes, he slowly finishes opening it, then closes it carefully behind him. He fights the desire to go over and kiss the sleeping man, the desire the coats every last fibre of his being, the desire that steals away his breath until it hurts.

He can’t. He’s dirty. He’s wrong and perverted. His perfect, angelic Hope can’t be touched by someone like him.

So he creeps away from the door, leaves as quietly as he can, locking the door behind him with a deft, practiced hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda honey, why do you do this to yourself? I'm sure Naegi would be happy to let you suck him off if you told him it would make you more hopeful... 🤔
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> -  
> Pairing: Saihara/Naegi  
> Kink: Kidnapping/Stockholm Syndrome  
> -  
> Naegi gets stranded far away from home when his car and phone die, but is saved by a shy stranger. His luck turns bad when the stranger turns out to be a fanatic fan who kidnaps him and chains him to a bed in a sound-proofed room, determined to keep him safe from the outside world. Eventually, Naegi finds himself slowly loosing his mind, the lines blurred by the sweet, domestic and yet creepy Saihara, and their slowly evolving relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why this prompt squeezed so much out of me. I just couldn't stop writing scenes until this monster was done.
> 
> This is pre-game Saihara who is just a very creepy, very excited fanboy.
> 
> cw: very minor self harm mentioned?

_Just my luck,_ Naegi sullenly thinks to himself as he treks back home in the dreary dark. His feet hurt, his clothing feels itchy, and he’s in the middle of nowhere after his car had broken down on the way back after a long day in the field, _and_ his phone had died so he couldn’t even call for help. Sighing, he adjusts his tie and pulls off his jacket, dejectedly accepting his fate of walking all the way back.

Wasn’t he originally the Ultimate _Lucky_ student? Recently it sure feels like his luck isn’t really coming through for him.

As if on cue, lights appear behind him, brightening the road. Naegi turns and watches a car make the bend and head towards him. He can’t stop the hope bubbling in his chest, waving his arm to signal the driver.

The car reduces speed as it nears him, and for a moment Naegi almost thinks the driver will pass him by but it slows to a stop, the window rolling down.

Naegi jogs up to the window, smiling politely at the boy inside, hoping he doesn’t look too much like a mess. “Hi! I’m so glad someone drove by here. My car broke down back there, and my phone’s dead, so I’m hoping you wouldn’t mind giving me a ride - at least into the city! I can walk back on my own from there, hopefully...”

The boy inside looks stunned, staring up at him with wide eyes shadowed by his cap and his mouth slightly agape.

“Um…” Naegi’s smile goes strained in the awkward silence, backing away slightly. “Okay! Sorry to bug you -”

“N-No!” the boy startles, quickly holding a hand out to stop him from stepping away from the car. “I’m sorry, I… I was just surprised to see you - I mean, someone out here.” He drops his hand quickly and peeks at Naegi from the corners of his eyes, cheeks flushing. “I’d be… really happy to drive you.”

Naegi sighs in relief knowing he won’t be stuck walking all night. “Thank you so much!”

He jogs around to the other side of the car and quickly gets in, trying in his own way to prevent the boy from changing his mind. He moans happily with the pressure off his feet and the cool A/C of the car soothing him.

After giving himself a few seconds to relax, he turns his attention back to the driver. He's staring at him again, mouth still slightly open, sweat beading slightly along what Naegi can see of his brow. Maybe he's nervous accepting a total stranger into his car…

Oh, that's right! He should introduce himself!

"I'm Naegi Makoto," he smiles, holding a hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

The teen stares at his hand in disbelief before shakily putting his hand out too, loosely gripping Naegi's in a handshake. "Um, I'm… Saihara Shuichi. It's really, _really_ nice to meet you."

Saihara's hand lingers in his a touch too long, gaze locked onto their hands with something that almost looks like an awestruck expression, but that can’t be right - it's not as if Naegi is some kind of celebrity. Naegi waits a second more before he tugs his hand back awkwardly. The boy seems to snap back to reality then and switches his attention to the road.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly and puts the car into drive, pulling back onto the road.

"No problem…” Naegi murmurs, doing up his seat belt and looking at Saihara’s tense shoulders and red face. “Um, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I can get out -"

"No! Not at all!" Saihara interrupts vehemently, car swerving a little as he looks away from the road. “You’re not making me uncomfortable, I just - I’m just not very good with people.”

Naegi almost wants to pat his head, finding his shyness almost endearing. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

The ride passes in a comfortable silence after that. Naegi’s skin prickles with the sensation of being watched as Saihara glances at him frequently out of the corners of his eyes, but he does his best to ignore it. He’s worked with Fukawa for a long time now, and her social awkwardness could put this boy’s to shame.

His luck had definitely come through for him in the end with the admittedly awkward and shy stranger who had come across him, and who seems genuinely happy to help him out. He’s about the age Naegi had been when he’d escaped Hope’s Peak. Naegi can’t help but smile at him encouragingly when he catches him watching again, as if to say, _"You can do it!"_

The newer generation is the cradle of hope, after all.

Saihara goes red and smiles bashfully back at him.

After about a half hour, the forest line finally breaks the city spreads out before them.

“You can drop me off here, Saihara,” Naegi says to the quiet boy once they’ve gotten far enough into the city. The car doesn’t slow and Naegi feels the slightest unease when Saihara doesn’t respond. “Saihara,” he says a little louder, “you can let me off here.”

The boy jolts in the driver’s seat, looking at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. “Sorry! Sorry, I’ll pull over now.”

To his word, the car pulls down an alleyway, stopping deep into the shadows. Saihara turns immediately to his own car door, fishing in the side compartment for something.

Naegi feels another small shiver of unease but shoves it away. “You really saved me! Thanks again.”

He doesn’t wait for Saihara to stutter out a response or turn away from the small, slim box he’s fiddling with, quickly undoing his seat belt and turning to the door, trying to open it. The lock is down and the door doesn't open when he pulls at the handle.

He's just looking back and opening his mouth to ask for the car to be unlocked when he feels a prick in his neck.

He pushes Saihara away roughly and grabs at his neck, trying to determine what he'd just been poked with, sees the needle in the boy's hands as his vision starts blurring and darkening at the edges. Was that what was in the box he’d grabbed from the door?

Did… he just get murdered?

His mouth doesn't work when he tries to speak, and his hand fumbles numbly with the door one last time.

Behind him he hears Saihara talking excitedly to himself. "I - I did it! I did it! After all this time, I finally…"

The rest fades into nothingness as Naegi slips into the darkness.

* * *

To Naegi’s surprise, he awakens.

His vision is blurry and dim at first, his head pounding, and his mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton. He struggles to move his leadened limbs, dragging them into place to push himself upwards into a sitting position. Whatever he’s laid out on is soft and yielding, and he’s covered in a thick blanket, making it just that much more difficult for him to right himself.

With numb fingers he pushes the blanket down his body and rubs at his eyes, trying to get them to focus. He blinks blearily at the ceiling. It doesn’t look like anything he recognizes, with a strange foam-like material covering it.

Something about the situation reminds him chillingly of the killing games. Awakening in a strange place with no memory of how he got there. In his mind he quickly runs through a brief overview of his life - his family, school, the killing game, the Future Foundation. It doesn’t _seem_ he’s lost any time, but it’s impossible to know for sure.

As for how he got here, Saihara had pricked him with something and he’d passed out. What happened in between that and him awakening here? What does Saihara _want_ with him…?

His heart tremors with panic, terror prickling at him. After a few moments, he regathers himself.

First step: figure out where he is.

Sitting up now, he looks around the room, taking stock. He’s on a large queen-sized bed with clean sheets neatly tucked away and fluffy pillows at the head. In the far corner of the room, there’s a door. There’s a nightstand with a lamp next to him, a bookcase on one side of the room, a couch set up across from the bed facing the wall, and… is that a bathroom? He spies a shower head poking out of the wall, enclosed in transparent glass next to a sink and toilet, but no walls or doors to close it off from the rest of the room.

He notes that the strange foam padding is covering all of the walls as well.

He heaves the blankets off of him and moves to get out of the bed, freezing when he hears a rustling of metal clinking together.

With a mounting sense of horror, he looks down at his ankle, sees the cuff around it and the snake of chain piled at the end of the bed.

“No way…” he says in disbelief.

He tugs at the cuff around his ankle, the thick metal band softened by cushions lining the inside. It has a keyhole and no latch he can find to undo it. He follows the chain, pulling it until he finds where it’s attached to the bed, another thick cuff locked around the bedpost.

Stumbling out of bed, he fights down the panic beginning to strangle him. His clothing is different, soft pajamas instead of his suit, and he fights down bile at the thought of a stranger touching him, undressing his unconscious body like a doll.

He tries to go for the door first, but the chain is the perfect length to prevent him from reaching it, tugging his ankle back when his fingers are inches away from the knob.

“H-Hello?” he calls out, ignoring the shake in his voice. “Anyone?!”

A small blinking light catches his eye in the corner of the room above the door. It’s a camera placed high up in the corner, granting an unobstructed view for the entire room. The red light on it flashes next to the word ‘recording’.

Someone’s watching him.

“Hello?” he says to the camera. “Is anyone there? I - I need to get out of here!”

There’s no immediate answer, so he assumes that either Saihara isn’t watching him right then, or that there are no speakers in the room.

Instead, he tries not to panic as he looks more closely at the wall, trying to find any gaps or cracks that he could possibly use to escape to the outside world. The bed is pressed against the wall so he shoves it back a bit but finds nothing. He does the same with the nightstand, and with some difficulty he pushes the bookshelf slightly aside, but the wall covering is perfectly uniform on all sides.

There’s a click from behind him as he inspects the bathroom and he spins around, watches the door swing open.

Saihara pokes his head in, cap still on his head, eyes lighting up when they spot him. “Naegi!” he says excitedly, breathlessly as though he'd sprinted here, quickly entering the room and shutting the door behind him. “You’re awake sooner than I expected… But that’s okay!”

“Saihara, what’s going on here?” Naegi asks, feeling trapped with the chain heavy around his ankle and Saihara between him and the out-of-reach door.

The boy shivers, face flushing as he hugs himself. “I… I _really_ like it when you say my name, Naegi. It’s like a dream.” He slaps his hands to the sides of his face as if to prove it isn’t. “Wow... I can’t believe it! You’re actually _here._ I’m so honoured. I didn’t even wash the hand you shook...”

Naegi feels even more frightened by the starstruck look on his face.

“Was the bed comfortable?” the teen asks shyly. “I tried to make sure it would suit someone like you… I spent a lot of money on this room for you.”

“What do you _mean?_ ” Naegi feels the desperation clawing at his throat. “Just tell me what’s going on! Why did you kidnap me? Why did you chain my leg? What’s the purpose of this room?!”

Saihara smiles shyly at him, looking up at him through his lashes. “What do you mean? Don’t you get it? I’m your number one fan!”

“H-Huh?”

Saihara’s blush deepens and he holds himself tighter. “I’ve been… following you around for awhile now, going where you go, just to see you in action. You’re so amazing! S-So I started thinking… It would just be so awful if someone worse than me started following you too… I had to protect you!”

Naegi gestures incredulously to the room and the chain around his ankle. “How is this protecting me?!”

“No one knows you’re down here except for me,” Saihara says in a soothing tone of voice, as if that’s what Naegi wanted to hear. “I’ll keep you safe, from everyone. It's soundproofed too so no one will hear you down here. It's completely safe.”

The room suddenly feels claustrophobic, tiny and small and crushing. “How did you even know where I’d be?”

“Didn’t you hear me? I’ve been following you around. It was really easy to figure out where you live, and what roads you like to take, and at what times.” Saihara looks down bashfully. “Sometimes, I think if I could participate in Danganronpa, I’d like to be an Ultimate Detective… But I’m not really anything compared to you real Ultimates…”

Participate in Danganronpa. That vile, horrible game show that had aired the killing games, had produced more and more of them until the Future Foundation didn’t know which way to look in order to stop them. That _disgusting_ show that people across the world were _fans_ of. Kirigiri and Togami had always tried to keep him away from that side of things, knew how deeply it bothered him to know that there were some people so deeply in love with despair that they celebrated watching students kill one another.

But now he’s finally met one such fan.

All of his strange behaviour in the car that he'd chalked up to social anxiety suddenly makes so much sense.

“Did - did you do something to my car to make it break down?”

“No!” Saihara quickly denies, hair flapping in his face with the shakes of his head, cap nearly flying off his head. “I would never! It was just luck, like the universe was cheering us on. We’re _destined_ to be together!”

“Luck,” Naegi repeats with an edge of hysteria.

“Don’t you think so?” Saihara asks, looking thoughtful. “I mean...Your car and phone both died out in the middle of nowhere and I was the only one around. Doesn’t that seem like fate?”

“It’s not fate if you were stalking me and waiting for an opportunity like this!” Naegi replies hotly.

“So… you want to leave, then?” Saihara asks sadly.

“Of course I do!”

Saihara bites his lip and nods his head. “Okay.” And he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a flip knife.

Naegi goes cold as though doused with a bucket of ice water and his stomach goes leaden. “H-Hold on a second. You don’t have to do anything drastic.”

But Saihara doesn’t look murderous. He leans slowly down and slides the knife across the floor to him. Naegi doesn’t want to touch it but his survival instincts outweigh his hesitations and he scoops up the flip knife, weighing it in his hand.

“I swallowed the key to your cuff before I came down here,” Saihara smiles, putting a hand over his stomach for emphasis. “If you use that knife, you could cut me open and get the key. I won’t fight you if you want to kill me to escape.”

Naegi almost drops the knife in shock, stepping back and nearly tripping over the chain pooling at his feet.

Saihara shivers, salivating, expression nearly orgasmic. “Isn’t it like our very own personal killing game? If you truly want to escape… then kill me.”

For the first time in awhile, Naegi truly feels utter despair. He could never take another person’s life. Not back in Hope’s Peak, and certainly not here. Numb fingers drop the knife, the metal clattering on the ground.

Saihara throws himself at him, wrapping his arms around his limp, defeated form.

“I knew it,” Saihara says softly, nuzzling his hair and holding him tightly. “I knew you’d want to stay with me.”

* * *

He loses track of the days as they go by with no contact with anyone other than Saihara and no daylight or clocks to track the days with.

It had been hard adjusting to his life down here, particularly his lack of privacy. The first time he had used the toilet, he’d forced himself to wait until he’d nearly wet himself and couldn’t hold it anymore. The camera watching him made him feel as though Saihara was leaning over his shoulder and watching him. And that’s not even mentioning the shower…

He’s not even sure where Saihara had gotten the clothing from, but he’d managed to find pants that had clasps keeping them together instead of seams, allowing Naegi to pull them off without having to take the chain off. However, he hadn’t been given any underwear which makes him uncomfortable.

He shudders once again at the idea of Saihara touching his naked body when he’d brought him here, and watching him in the shower with his camera, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

And there’s not much to do. He doesn’t have Kirigiri to discuss theories and plans with, or Togami to play chess with, or Asahina to relax with when it all got to be too much, or… Or anyone. All he has is Saihara coming down whenever he pleases, chattering about his day or asking him about his life, or the books on the shelf.

One day - morning? Afternoon? Evening? - while he’s reading one of the mystery books that he’d been supplied, Saihara comes down with a portable TV set and a childishly excited look on his face.

“Danganronpa’s next season started airing!” Saihara announces excitedly. Then, shyly, “I mean, it definitely won’t be as good as _your_ season, after all - you were the original! But I’m really excited to see it. The first trial is airing today after they collect evidence!”

Danganronpa…? First trial?

“No way,” Naegi groans with despair. “They’ve already started another season?”

Then, that means no matter how long he’s been here, Togami and Kirigiri and the rest of the Foundation still hadn’t managed to crack down on the crew running the show. That means they’re already on the 53rd season.

“Yes,” Saihara excitedly answers, almost bouncing with his glee. He sets the TV up in front of the couch and waves Naegi over. “I was going to audition for this season, you know? But then I found you on the road and… Well, anyways, they already found the body and I thought you might enjoy watching it!”

“Why?”

His question seems to take Saihara off guard. “Huh? ‘Why’?” he blinks.

“Why do you think I’d want to watch something like this?” he asks a little heatedly, irritated by the boyish glee aimed at something as awful as Danganronpa.

“Because… You were so amazing to watch during the trials, I thought you might have fun trying to figure it out… I watched the murder when it happened, so I know - oh, but I won’t spoil it!” Saihara reassures, switching the TV set on. “Let me tell you what’s happened so far so you’re caught up.”

He feels a headache building, but figures it would just be easiest to go along with the teen. Maybe if he can convince him that Naegi is enjoying his life with him, then perhaps his guard would lower and he’d agree to undo the lock around Naegi’s ankle. One step at a time.

He sits down awkwardly when the chain almost doesn’t go far enough, watching the camera feed showing students wandering around and investigating and listening halfway to Saihara’s enthusiastic recounting of the students, the motives, what they’d done during their free time...

Eventually, the investigation time ends and the students are filed into the trial. Unfortunately, Naegi thinks he's already figured out the murderer.

“It’s Akamatsu Kaede isn’t it?” Naegi says a little sadly. He knows the kind of person it would take in order to volunteer to be a part of Danganronpa, but still… The false personality they’d given her had been so kind. He doesn’t want to watch her execution.

Naegi’s neck prickles a bit and he looks over to see Saihara giving him a lovestruck gaze. It makes him feel like a piece of meat in front of a rabid dog.

“Ahh, Naegi! You’re so amazing,” Saihara praises, practically drooling. “You haven’t lost your edge at all!”

“But… It was pretty obvious… Wasn’t it?”

Maybe it’s because of the more omnipresent view he’d gotten, rather than having to investigate everything himself and rely on the testimonies of the other students. Plus, Saihara had given him a rundown of almost everything that had happened. And he wasn’t actually participating, so the ever-present feeling of terror and sorrow wasn’t as strong, making his mind clearer. All that being said… It had been obvious.

The first murder always seems obvious.

“I couldn’t have figured that out…” Saihara says, reverting to his shyness, hands fidgeting in his lap and hat pulled down to hide his eyes. “You’re special. You’re an Ultimate.”

“Hm… I don’t think I’m any more special than anyone else,” Naegi frowns at the teen who peeks at him from under the rim of his cap. “After all, I’m only an ‘Ultimate’ because I happened to get lucky with the raffle that Hope’s Peak held back then…”

“That’s not true!” Saihara denies. “You earned your title of Ultimate when you became the Ultimate Hope!”

“Ahh, that’s kind of… I mean, it was Kirigiri who gave me that title.”

Saihara lights up at Kirigiri’s name. “Yes! Kirigiri, the original Ultimate Detective! Wasn’t she so amazing in that role?”

Role…? Naegi frowns again at that, at the insinuation that their lives had been nothing but roles and characters for entertainment, but decides to ignore it. “That’s right, you said you wish you were an Ultimate Detective, didn’t you?”

Saihara nods, looking excited. “I would love to be an Ultimate Detective if I could! After all, none of the Ultimate Detectives have ever been the Blackened, right? Wouldn’t it be so exciting for one to kill someone? I’ve got so many interesting ideas on how to kill someone too! Do you want to hear?”

Naegi doesn’t even bother to respond, squeezing his eyes shut. The idea makes him physically ill.

The boy seems to realize his error and tries to correct himself, assuaging Naegi that he’d never actually kill anyone, but he doesn’t want to hear it. He gets up and heads to the bed, feeling exhausted. The chain is a weight around his ankle the reminds him constantly of what situation he’s in.

“U-Um, Naegi?”

He climbs under the covers and lays there, wanting so badly to fall asleep and wake up in his own bed, with all of this simply being a nightmare.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. Sorry, I’ll… I’ll go.”

After a pause, he hears Saihara leave the room with the TV set, the door clicking shut and locking behind him.

* * *

In the morning he awakens in Saihara’s basement and he allows himself a short cry, sobbing quietly into his pillow and facing away from the camera to pretend he has even a sliver of privacy. It feels good to let it all out, and when he finishes he feels paradoxically refreshed and even more exhausted than before.

He pulls off his clothing and decides to take a shower, sternly ignoring the camera in the corner.

The chain fits neatly under the glass door to the shower, although the glass is see-through so there isn’t much point to the door at all. Still, it makes him feel better, and it reminds him of how much planning and thought Saihara must have put into this.

Not for the first time Naegi wonders how exactly he afforded the extensive renovations this must have taken. Hadn’t he said on the first day that he’d spent a lot of money on it? But isn’t he just a student…? Is his family just that wealthy?

He switches the hot water on and relaxes as the water washes away his stress and exhaustion. For a moment he can even pretend he’s not chained in someone’s basement.

When he turns to wash his back and wipes the droplets away from his face, he comes to a deadstop when he sees Saihara standing at the doorway, staring at him and a tray held in one hand. Naegi realizes he’s giving him a full frontal view, but he doesn’t even care.

The teen seems frozen, fixated in place as his eyes drink in every detail of his body, unobscured by the glass stall.

The sensation of being nothing more than a slab of meat in front of a slavering dog strikes Naegi again and he wonders dimly if Saihara will jump him, push him into the stall and give into whatever perverted desires he has floating around in his head about him.

When he doesn’t move, Naegi goes back to washing himself. Saihara squeaks when he lathers himself with soap and nearly breaks the door when the runs out of the room and slams it shut behind him.

He dresses once he’s done and sits on the couch, waiting patiently for Saihara to come back in. After a few minutes, the door cracks open again hesitantly, the teen peeking in.

“U-Um… Are you done, Naegi?”

“Mhm.”

The door opens the rest of the way and Saihara comes through, face red and staring down at the tray in his hands. He wonders what Saihara plans on feeding him today. It’s usually plain but well-cooked home made meals. To be honest, it’s been a nice change from the frozen dinners heated up or other bachelor-like meals that he’s rather familiar with, being rather poor at cooking himself. Kirigiri had tried teaching him once or twice, but neither Luck nor Hope seemed to be very effective at helping him to feed himself.

“I - um - I really wanted to say sorry,” Saihara mumbles, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

“It’s fine. Just check next time if I’m in the shower, so you don’t walk in on me.”

Saihara blushes even deeper but shakes his head. “I mean about yesterday. I didn’t mean to be so insensitive… I just… really admire you and everyone else on Danganronpa. I wish I could be _your_ Ultimate Detective, and help you, and - and I just get caught up sometimes.”

Naegi shrugs half-heartedly. “It’s okay.”

It’s really not. None of this is. But what else can he say?

“Well, to make up for it, I tried making curry for you. You mentioned it was your favourite food at one point, remember?”

He does. It had been during one day when Saihara did nothing but ask him questions about himself and eventually worn Naegi down until he’d decided to answer everything. On one hand, he’d just wanted Saihara to stop bothering him, but on the other… It had been kind of nice having someone so interested in him, and clearly he’d paid attention.

Naegi smiles reflexively, genuinely, and Saihara actually _swoons._

The boy sets down the tray next to Naegi, sitting and watching eagerly. “I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it.”

“So you made it?”

Saihara nods, hands fidgeting in his laps as Naegi inspects the plate. It looks just fine, like normal curry on rice, with a small cup of tea beside it. He takes a small bite. It’s nothing special, but it’s very nice to have his comfort food, something made especially for him because Saihara knew he was in a bad mood.

Something unexpectedly warm blooms in his chest.

“I keep kind of expecting you to say that maybe your mom made it,” Naegi says. “I don’t think many teenage boys like cooking.”

“Oh, I don’t have a mom. Or parents at all.”

Naegi blinks in surprise, but he supposes it makes some sense. After all, how could Saihara possibly get away with no one knowing Naegi is down here if he lived with family? Maybe he'd used the life insurance payout in order to build this underground cage. “I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t mean to say something insensitive.”

“It’s okay! They were trash anyways,” Saihara smiles reassuringly. Naegi feels pointedly _not_ reassured.

“Were… they bad people?” he asks carefully, toying with the curry on his plate.

Saihara hums thoughtfully, tugging at his cap. “I guess. I don’t really think about them anymore.”

Naegi lets the point drop, eating the rest of his curry and sipping his tea. He can’t help but feel sorry for the teen. He’d never been particularly close with his parents, but their loss had been extremely hard for him to handle. Thankfully he’d had his friends to help keep him hopeful, but Saihara had never talked about a sibling or any friends…

Is it any wonder that Saihara had fallen to despair, then?

Isn’t it Naegi’s responsibility to help him, as the Ultimate Hope?

“Saihara,” Naegi says softly, trying his best to imbue his words with hope, “I know that life has probably been hard for you, but there are people out there who can help you. _I_ can help you.”

Saihara flushes and pulls the tray away, putting it aside. “That makes me really happy, Naegi.”

He puts a hand over Saihara’s on instinct, trying to understand the boy that he’d had so much revulsion for just the day previous. They exchange small smiles and Naegi feels a connection between them. And then Saihara leans forward and presses his lips against his.

Naegi stiffens and brings his hands up to push the other boy away - then pauses.

Maybe the best thing he can do right now is just… accept it. Play along. The more he can convince Saihara he’s accepted his place here, accepted Saihara into his heart, the closer he can hopefully get to free movement.

So he sits there and lets Saihara shyly kiss at his mouth, opens easily when he feels a kitten-soft lick at his lips. He tilts his head for a slightly better angle, moves his tongue idly against Saihara’s when he licks inside and listens to the sweet-sounding moans whenever he responds to Saihara’s kiss. The teen is inexperienced and hesitant, kissing too lightly and quickly to be satisfying.

Naegi watches his face through half-lidded eyes. It’s nearly hidden by his bangs and the cap awkwardly settled on his head, bumping Naegi’s forehead everytime they get too close. He reaches up and pulls it off, tossing it somewhere behind him before Saihara can grab it back.

“N-Naegi, my hat!” Saihara protests, looking panicked, so Naegi silences him with a firm kiss. Saihara’s body stiffens in surprise before melting against him, eyes going hazy with pleasure, drifting closed when Naegi cups his face in his hands and deepens the kiss.

He is cute like this, Naegi has to admit, with his eyelashes as long as a girl’s would be, and the way he’s so receptive to Naegi’s touch. His skin is soft, too, he thinks as he thumbs over the teen’s flushed cheeks.

 _This is all for the purpose of escaping,_ he reminds himself as Saihara gains a burst of confidence and climbs into his lap. It’s a little awkward with the teen being taller than him, but Saihara makes an appreciative sound into his mouth when he loops his arms around his back and hugs him closer.

It’s _wet._ Saihara’s drool slicks their mouths and chins, and with every breath they take away from the other, they’re still connected by a thick strand of their shared spit. Naegi’s never kissed someone like this, like they’d never had anything as good as him. He feels that warm bloom from earlier preen under the attention.

Naegi runs his hands through Saihara’s hair, playing with the soft strands, carding through it and gently massaging the other boy’s scalp. The teen in his lap moans and rolls his hips, and Naegi feels something hard press against his stomach.

Naegi pulls away from the wet kiss in surprise, panting and looking down. Saihara’s erect in the tight confines of his pants, and he rocks against Naegi again as he messily kisses over Naegi’s face.

He patiently allows the sloppy kisses and blatant licks of a wet tongue on his face, like an excited puppy, like the teen wants to taste every inch of his face, still looking down at the obvious bulge. “Saihara, you -”

Saihara shudders against him, expression morphing into something even more lewd. It reminds him of Fukawa when she spirals into a perverted daydream of her and Togami. The difference is right now Saihara is _living_ his fantasy. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, drool tracking down his chin, looking rapturous.

“I love it,” Saihara pants, moaning erotically and rubbing himself harder against Naegi’s stomach. “I love it when you say my name. I love it. I love you so much, Naegi! I love you!”

Naegi feels his stomach roll a bit in discomfort but he steels his mental will and reminds himself again that this is all in order to escape. He encouragingly squeezes Saihara to him, pressing his clothed erection hard against him.

“I - I really like you too, Saihara,” Naegi whispers, feeling almost guilty at the lie.

The reaction is powerful and immediate, Saihara’s body stiffening, grinding his hips against him as he comes in his pants.

“I love you so much,” Saihara whimpers again and again, small shocks rolling through him as he comes down from his high.

They sit there for awhile longer, Saihara going limp against him and burying his face in the crux of Naegi’s neck and shoulder. Eventually, when his legs start going numb, he nudges Saihara off of him and the teen seems to snap back to reality, fumbling with the tray of food and awkwardly bidding Naegi goodnight before he flees the room.

Naegi notices later that he’d left his hat behind in his haste. He picks it up and hangs it on his bedpost.

* * *

The next day, Saihara comes back down when Naegi is still laying in bed. At the sound of the door opening, he sleepily sits up, the blanket falling and exposing his bare chest. Saihara’s come had managed to seep through his pants and stain Naegi’s shirt, so he’d simply tossed it aside before going to bed.

Saihara makes a shocked sound, nearly spilling the breakfast he’d brought down with him, blushing and staring at his chest. Naegi almost laughs. He’s probably the plainest looking man in the entire world and Saihara’s already seen it all anyways - what’s there to be so entranced by?

“Good morning,” Naegi greets, beginning to get out of bed.

“Wait, wait! Stay there!” Saihara interrupts, quickly heading to Naegi’s side. He does, curious at what Saihara has planned. The teen motions for Naegi to sit up against the headboard, and sets the tray over Naegi’s legs, delicately sitting next to him.

“Breakfast in bed?” Naegi muses.

“I wanted to thank you for… for giving me that gift yesterday. For taking care of me,” Saihara confesses, face a cute shade of pink. “It was unbelievable… I kept pinching myself all night to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

Saihara pulls back a sleeve then and Naegi sees the bruises lining the skin.

“How hard did you pinch?!” Naegi asks incredulously.

Saihara seems happy to ignore that, going back to the topic of breakfast. “It was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life. So I wanted to take care of you, too.” Then his eyes slide over and land on his hat and he reaches for it.

Naegi stops him with a gentle hand on his arm, mindful now of the bruises. “Leave it off. I like seeing your face.”

It’s true, too. It makes him feel better seeing Saihara’s face without his hat obscuring it, for some reason. With a shred of amusement he notes the hair sticking up from the top of Saihara’s heat, looking oddly similar in style to his own hair.

Saihara shivers at his touch and reluctantly pulls his arm back. “Okay… If… If that’s what you like, Naegi. It just feels strange not wearing it.”

“Thank you. So…” Naegi looks at the tray and the simple breakfast, mostly full of items that wouldn't need a utensil - not that there is one, now that he's looking. “I appreciate the food. But I don’t see how this is ‘taking care of me’ in any specific way.”

“U-Um,” Saihara smiles giddily, “I wanted to feed you myself. If that’s okay with you.”

That explains why it's all finger food.

Naegi bites down on his reflex to say ‘no’ and smiles awkwardly. “Okay.”

Saihara looks so genuinely happy at his acceptance that Naegi can’t help but smile back, the warm bloom in his chest brightening a little.

Picking up a bit of food with his fingers, he holds it out to Naegi, and he obligingly takes the bite, lips brushing against Saihara's skin. Saihara leans in with his eyes drawn to Naegi's mouth, but he catches himself before he can go too far. Instead he picks up another bit of food.

The cycle repeats until the meal is done and Saihara is shivering with excitement. Naegi isn't sure how to feel about how easily Saihara gets aroused around him.

"Thank you for the food," he says politely.

Saihara carefully takes the try and puts it off to the side so Naegi's legs aren't balancing it anymore. "I'm really happy you let me feed you, Naegi."

"Oh… Well, I…" Naegi scratches his cheek and drops his sentence awkwardly, unsure how to say he'd only let it happen for the slightest chance at getting his hands on the chain's key.

“I love you so much,” Saihara says suddenly with a shaking voice, hands clenched in the bedspread and eyes bright and feverish. Naegi feels the dim sliver of fear prick him again, worried at what Saihara will do to him if that last thread of sanity snaps. “I really love you. I didn’t think I could love anyone so much, until I met you. The show-you doesn’t compare to the real you at all. You’re perfect. I would do _anything_ for you. _Anything._ ”

‘Anything’, he says. As if. If he’d truly do anything for him, he’d have let Naegi go already.

He wonders how to bring up the suggestion of removing his ankle chain without making it obvious he’s trying to escape. They’re just not close enough yet.

He looks at the nightstand and envisions the knife he’d stowed away in there when Saihara hadn’t taken it back and he hadn’t wanted to look at it anymore. On the first night, Saihara had encouraged him to commit murder in order to escape.

“Do you swallow the key every time you come down here?” Naegi asks.

Saihara looks down a little guiltily. “No, I don’t anymore. Not after the first few times.”

Which means the key probably isn’t on him at all. And which also means Naegi is still a long way away from being able to escape.

But… Why is Saihara guilty about that?

Naegi tries to follow the logic through. Saihara had given him a knife and offered himself to Naegi as a sacrifice in order to return to his life. He’d established that the key was inside of his stomach, had left the knife with Naegi, and had never told him otherwise until Naegi had specifically asked.

“... You…” Naegi feels _sick,_ “You were going to let me kill you, even though you didn’t have the key anymore?”

Saihara looks feverish again, hugging himself tightly, and Naegi notes that his erection hasn’t dimmed at all, not even thinking about his own, theoretical death. “I can’t stand the thought of you leaving, I _can’t._ Not now that I’ve fallen in love with you like this. The world out there is so dirty. No one out there deserves to even look at you!”

Naegi envisions himself overcome with despair, kneeling over Saihara’s dead, disemboweled body, covered in blood and gore, fishing around in his guts for a key that isn’t there. He’d have nothing to do but wait for his own death, his only company the rotting corpse of the person who’d trapped him there.

He swallows the bile rising at the back of his throat and tries to push the mental image away.

“I have to keep you safe from everyone,” Saihara says, looking at him reverently. “No matter what. I’ll happily die with you in order to do so. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Naegi blinks hard to stop himself from tearing up at the crushing despair.

Thankfully Saihara leaves him alone after that, bringing the tray back upstairs. Naegi doesn't eat for the rest of the day, feeling nauseous and exhausted, refusing to look at or speak to Saihara until he finally leaves him alone.

* * *

The next day, as the TV plays the students’ free time, he’s fed curry again by an apologetic Saihara. He eats it if only because he knows he has to eat _something,_ and sips gratefully at the tea that settles his upset stomach, but he still doesn’t really want anything to do with the teen.

Saihara either doesn’t sense his poor mood, or doesn’t care, and kisses him again.

Naegi opens his mouth and sits there, lets Saihara kiss him messily until he’s satisfied, indifferently swallowing all of his moans and whimpers and declarations of love. The only thing he’s grateful for is that Saihara doesn’t climb on top of him again.

He just feels numb.

His head tilts and his mind wanders from the kiss to the TV, listening to the murmurs of the students talking to one another. How long will he be down here? How many of those students die? Will Togami and Kirigiri ever figure out where he went? What did Komaru think when his empty car was found?

He’ll never know.

Then, on the TV, the body discovery sound plays and he rips himself away from Saihara, wiping at his mouth.

“Oh, I - let me turn it off,” Saihara stammers, quickly leaning over.

Naegi feels like a lightning bolt struck him, reigniting something that had almost been snuffed out. That’s right… The longer he’s down here, the more people are dying that he isn’t helping! What kind of Hope is he giving up here?

He turns to Saihara who shudders at his expression. He still has a plan. He can still get the key. All he needs is Saihara to change his mind, and Naegi has all the time in the world for it.

He grabs Saihara’s face and kisses him senseless.

He _will_ escape!

* * *

Naegi’s on the couch, reading. He’s onto his fourth book down here, and he finds it amusing they’re all murder mystery books. It must be Saihara’s favourite genre, or maybe he’d thought Naegi would enjoy the mental exercise trying to figure out the killer before the book revealed it. They’re pretty entertaining. Some of them he thinks he’ll recommend to Kirigiri when he goes home, even though she’ll probably scoff at the ridiculous plots.

Saihara is next to him, halfway watching the students exploring the halls in the Danganronpa killing game, halfway staring at him.

It seems Saihara is always watching him, if not on the cameras then whenever he’s down here with him, eyes caressing Naegi’s body lovingly even though there’s nothing very impressive to see.

Something about it makes Naegi feel good though. Like he’s truly important. Like someone’s entire world revolves around him.

Unbidden, the memory of Saihara grinding on him rises to the forefront of his mind, the words on the page blurring. He can almost _feel_ the heat of him on his lap, taste the messy kiss they’d shared, smell the come that had smeared onto Naegi’s shirt. He feels warm thinking about it, belly feeling hot and tight.

He startles when Saihara’s hand reaches over and gently rubs Naegi’s crotch, and he realizes with embarrassment that he’s hard under the pajama pants. The shape of his erection is obvious and he moans when Saihara rubs it a little harder.

“Naegi…”

His dick throbs at Saihara’s needy voice, and the teen can clearly feel it by the deliriously excited look on his face. In the next moment, Saihara is slipping off the couch and onto his knees in between Naegi’s legs. The teen is already salivating, running his hands along Naegi’s thighs and towards his clothed erection.

Naegi feels as though he _should_ push Saihara away this time, because isn’t this too far to go even for his escape? But then Saihara nuzzles his face against his crotch, drooling and panting heatedly against him through the thin cloth, and his will crumbles.

Saihara tugs his pants down and pulls his erection out, pressing his face against the heated skin. It’s stupidly arousing seeing Saihara kiss at the base of him, and he arches into the touch when the teen loosely jerks him off.

He’s just as inexperienced with this as he was with kissing, too soft and yielding. He gives soft, kittenish licks at the tip, shuddering with delight at the taste.

Naegi pets the boy’s soft hair encouragingly, carding his fingers through it. “Saihara.” The grip around his dick tightens as the teen reacts to his name. “Ah - ah, that’s so good, Saihara, just like that.”

“Tell me,” Saihara pants, looking up at him cutely through his lashes, “Tell me how to take care of you, Naegi.”

“K-Keep stroking, just like that - perfect, you’re doing so good.” Naegi moans as Saihara perfectly adjusts, twisting his hand at the head just as Naegi likes. Saihara licks his lips, and Naegi can’t help but stare at them, all soft and pink looking. “Saihara, can you use your mouth on me?”

Before he’s finished speaking, the warm, wet mouth is sliding down his length, sucking messily at him. It's so _hot_ and his tongue feels so good, soft and smooth, tracing a vein as he bobs up and down.

Naegi moans helplessly, hands tangling in Saihara's hair and encouraging him to go deeper. "You feel so good, you're so good -"

A warm hand palms at his balls as Saihara's mouth brings him closer and closer to the edge.

He can't last, it feels amazing, it's been too long since he's held someone. He grips a little tighter in Saihara's hair, raises his hips a little to get just a little further into his wet mouth, until he finally tips over the edge and comes in thick ropes down his throat.

"Saihara, Saihara," he pants and sinks back into the couch, letting the boy's hair go. When he manages to raise his head and look down, Saihara is licking up the spilled come from his cheeks and chin, and even further, he can see the spreading stain at the front of his pants. He'd come untouched just from pleasuring Naegi.

"I love you so much, Naegi," Saihara says blissfully, voice rough.

“I… I love you too, Saihara,” he says back, and then --

Naegi awakens with a jolt, panting into his pillow and feeling a warm, wet feeling spilling into his pants. He breathes heavily and quickly checks under the covers and sees come sticking onto his dick and this inside of the bottoms.

His breathing slowly regulates and he blankly accepts that he’d just had an extremely detailed wet-dream about his captor. He doesn’t feel guilty or disgusted with himself. Somehow that makes it worse.

He pulls his pants off and wipes the rest of the evidence off onto them, not even caring about making a mess anymore. When he’s done he tosses them aside and lays back in the soft bed, staring at the ceiling as the sweat on his body slowly cools.

Something in his mind is fraying and he can’t stop it. He _has_ to get out of here before he breaks.

He does nothing but rest uneasily after that, flashes of the dream coming back to him in snippets and leaving him half-hard and aching for someone to touch.

When what he assumes is morning comes, Saihara knocks and opens the door - his method of trying to ensure he doesn’t catch Naegi in the shower again, as much as he’d probably like to.

"Good morning," Saihara greets carefully.

"Morning."

"Are you… feeling better?"

Naegi shrugs. Ever since he'd been down here he'd felt tired in a way that sleep couldn't cure, and he's pretty sure he's slowly losing his mind.

Saihara frowns. "Okay… Do you want breakfast?"

"Not really."

That leaves them in another brief spot of silence as Saihara clearly tries figuring out something to do. "I… guess I'll do laundry, and maybe you'll feel hungry after."

Laundry, huh? Naegi feels his gaze drop to the side of the bed where he'd dumped his pants.

"Okay."

Naegi watches curiously as Saihara comes to collect his clothing to be washed. He lounges in the bed, half naked under the covers, as Saihara kneels down to collect the discarded pair of pants at the side of the bed, notices how he freezes there once he realizes what the odd stains on it are.

Saihara looks up at him with his mouth agape. “Th-this is… Naegi’s…”

He nods, content to see what the younger boy will do with it now.

Saihara licks his lips and looks at the messy pants, then back at Naegi with pleading eyes as though asking for permission for something. Naegi tilts his head thoughtfully and nods, silently urging him to go ahead and do whatever he wants.

Shaking hands hold the pants to Saihara’s face and he breathes Naegi’s scent in, moaning erotically.

“How often do you smell my clothes when you take them?” Naegi asks curiously.

Saihara looks up at him with dazed eyes, face flushed. “S-Sometimes…” he answers, sounding shy and embarrassed, thumb rubbing over one of the dried spots of come. “I’m sorry, I should have waited but I - I just couldn’t. I… I wanted to know what it smelled like so badly...”

“Do you touch yourself when you do, when you're not in here?”

He’s not sure what possessed him to ask something like that, isn’t sure why he’s encouraging this kind of behaviour - after all, isn’t this just going to worsen Saihara’s twisted affection for him? The voice of reason fades as he excuses it on the basis that the closer they are, the more likely Saihara will be to listen to him.

All he needs is the key, right? It doesn’t really matter what method he uses to get it. Seduction is miles better than murder.

Saihara bites his lip and nods at his question. He’s already hard in his pants, just from sniffing like a dog at the messy, dried stains on Naegi’s pants. Naegi can perfectly imagine him jerking off onto Naegi’s clothes, drooling and moaning his name.

“Well, go ahead then. I can tell you want to. It’s okay,” Naegi smiles.

That’s all the permission he needs. With one hand, Saihara clumsily unbuttons his pants and pulls his already leaking cock out, the other hand holding Naegi's dirtied pants against his mouth as he licks and sucks at them.

It takes only a few moments for Saihara to come over his hand. Naegi feels his dick twitch against his thigh when Saihara brings his messy hand to his mouth and start sucking and licking it off, lips wrapping tightly around his fingers as he cleans his hand.

“I like to pretend it’s yours,” Saihara confesses shamelessly when he’s done, face red and mouth wet, dick still half-hard and hanging out of his pants.

Arousal tugs sharply at him at the words, at the image he makes kneeling there on the floor. “Saihara,” Naegi says, pulling back the blankets to reveal his naked lower half in a perverted inversion of the other day when he’d been shirtless instead. "You don't have to pretend anymore. Will you come here and take care of me?"

The boy stares incredulously at him for a moment before tilting to the side in a faint, recovering just before hitting the ground.

Naegi sweats. "Um… If that's too much -"

But he doesn't get out another word before Saihara is clumsily clambering to his feet and crawling on the bed, drool slavering down his chin in his eagerness. "I never thought I'd really get to - ! I'm dreaming, I'm in Heaven - "

Naegi opens his legs for Saihara to get between them. It's nothing like his dream. Saihara doesn't bother stroking him, simply slides his hot mouth down, sloppily and noisily sucking on him, pushing down until he gags around him. The fluttering of his throat and the vibrations makes Naegi melt into the bed.

“That feels amazing,” he gasps, arching into the heat.

Saihara gags again, but pushes down to the base and swallows around him.

He pets Saihara’s hair, white heat pooling in his stomach as the teen moans around him. It’s messy and sloppy and wet, but he finds the eagerness makes up for the inexperience, toes curling when Saihara sucks hard at the tip, tongue digging into the slit and lapping up his precome.

It feels like forever since Naegi’s last been with someone like this, enjoying the basic, animal pleasure of another person’s heat.

He can feel his toes curling, the heat spreading over him - he can’t hold himself back. He holds Saihara’s head down and comes into the devilishly wet mouth, every pulse swallowed greedily down.

He eases his fingers out of Saihara’s hair, rubbing his scalp in apology.

“I’m… sorry… for making a mess,” Saihara pants, finally pulling away after gently licking him clean. Naegi looks under him and sees the small puddle of come on the bedspread. “I’ll go… get new sheets.”

He presses a last kiss to Naegi’s soft dick before stumbling up and away from the bed.

* * *

Things continue in that vein for the next few days. Saihara continues to cook for him, clean his clothing, and get on his knees whenever Naegi even _barely_ alludes to wanting sex. If nothing else, Saihara is a very attentive and eager lover, and he never requests anything in return from Naegi.

He's unsure of how long he's been down here in total, has been trying to keep track of time based on the trials and phases of the killing game, but he watches it so sparingly that it's difficult. He supposes he should be glad Saihara took his discomfort to heart and only brings the TV down when they're airing free time and never during trials.

Being down here… It's not so bad now that they've settled into a rhythm. Saihara isn't a _bad_ person, really, just a little needy, a little extreme maybe.

One night, Naegi decides to disrupt the calm schedule. He’s been waiting for the perfect time to push things further.

They stay up late discussing the plots of the books on the shelf that he’s read - it turns out his assumption had been correct and Saihara’s favourite genre genuinely is mystery. He excitedly talks about the murders and how he’d pieced together the evidence, and Naegi can’t help but smile when he gets this way.

Still, as much as he’d like to listen to Saihara chatter about the book, he needs to push his escape plan along.

Naegi yawns in the middle of their conversation and Saihara jolts, looking guilty.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have noticed you were getting tired,” Saihara says with concern.

“It’s fine,” he reassures, pulling Saihara back down when he goes to stand. “I was wondering something, Saihara…” The teen blinks and blushes cutely, waiting obediently. “Do you think that you’d like to stay down here with me?”

Saihara’s eyes slide to the bed. “D… Down here…?”

Naegi nods.

Saihara drags his gaze from the bed to Naegi’s crotch, wetting his lips.

Naegi smiles and tilts his head. “I don’t need _that,_ I just wanted to hold someone. It’s been awhile, y’know?”

“So, just to sleep?”

Naegi bites his lip to stifle a laugh at the clear disappointment in Saihara’s voice. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Saihara almost pouts, then quickly corrects himself. “I mean, if that’s what you want, Naegi, of course!”

If Saihara was awkward before, he’s reaching Fukawa levels now, sliding stiffly into the bed and trying not to disturb him. Naegi waits for him to settle under the covers before cuddling up next to him.

Saihara stiffens, lying very still next to him.

Naegi’s mouth curls up, amused by the teen’s shyness at chastely sharing a bed despite their already intimate relationship. He nuzzles against his neck and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Naegi awakens feeling warm and more rested than he has during his entire stay.

He blinks blearily, rubbing his face into his - pillow? He pulls away from the solid, warm thing he’s snuggled up against and sees someone’s back. His arm is looped over them, and he’s curled tightly against their back.

Oh, right.

“Saihara?” he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the younger boy if he’s still sleeping.

The other boy turns his head slightly. His face is flushed red and his eyes are half-lidded and lovestruck. “Naegi…”

Naegi tilts his head at the needy tone and slips his hands down to cup Saihara’s dick, already thick and hot through his pants. “Did you like sleeping together, Saihara?” Naegi asks a little mischievously, gently massaging him.

Saihara whimpers, dick twitching.

“You’re so cute, Saihara,” Naegi breathes, kissing his neck, curled over his back.

The teen whines again, hand coming to rest over Naegi’s. “Naegi… Naegi, I… You don’t need to. You gave me so much… I -”

Naegi quickly shoves his hands under his pants, curling his hand around his heated erection and squeezing, shutting Saihara up. He doesn’t wait for the boy to protest, moving his hand and enjoying the bodily spasm when he rubs his palm at the weeping head.

He changes the speed and angle, smiling against Saihara’s neck when the teen pants and begs him for more. It only takes a moment more for Saihara to come, spilling on the bed.

Chest heaving, Saihara twists in the sheets, squirming onto his back so he can kiss Naegi properly.

“I’m sorry,” Saihara pants into Naegi’s mouth. “I made another mess.”

“It’s okay,” Naegi laughs, wrapping his hand back around Saihara’s erection that hasn’t flagged despite his ejaculation. He enjoys the way the boy squirms and how his face screws up with desperate arousal. Once he feels Saihara is close again, he lets go.

“Please, please,” Saihara begs, hips flexing and dick twitching and bobbing in the air.

“Shh,” Naegi hushes, petting Saihara’s stomach. “Will you please get undressed for me?”

Saihara fumbles with his shirt and pants, tearing them off. Naegi laughs again at his eagerness, carefully pulling his own clothing off. Once they’re equally naked, Naegi eyes the bruises littering Saihara’s pale, soft skin.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Naegi asks, gently stroking Saihara’s inner thighs that spread easily under his touch.

“I keep feeling like I’m dreaming,” Saihara explains shakily, “I have to remind myself it’s real…”

Naegi hums, and slips his fingers into the hot space in between his thighs, pressing against his hole. It’s probably too soon, too fast to make this step, but Naegi doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants so _badly_ to make love to the cute, shy boy in his bed.

Saihara moans erotically when he feels Naegi’s prodding fingers, spreading his legs further. Naegi wets his lips, his stomach going hot with arousal, and pushes a finger in dry, slowly thrusting it in and out.

“Does it hurt, Saihara?”

The boy whimpers and shakes his head, dick oozing precome onto his trembling stomach. Naegi pulls his finger out, scooping up some of the sticky mess, and uses it to lubricate the way as he pushes two fingers back in. The tight hole spasms around his fingers as he tries to stretch it.

“Please, Naegi,” Saihara sobs, thrusting his hips down to meet Naegi’s fingers, “don’t tease me anymore…”

“It’ll definitely hurt if I don’t prepare you,” Naegi warns, but his dick throbs in anticipation.

“I don’t care!”

Naegi licks his lips again, running a hand over Saihara’s flushed, heaving chest, feeling the soft, bruised skin and the peaked nipples. “You’re so cute,” he says again, kneeling in between Saihara’s legs, hitching them up around his waist. “Saihara…”

They hold their breath together as he presses his dick against Saihara’s tight hole. The head finally slips past the entrance, and Saihara comes over his stomach, sobbing.

“I l-love you so, so much, Naegi,” he wails.

Naegi can’t hold himself back anymore. He grabs Saihara’s hips and slowly forces himself all the way in, eyes fluttering at the extremely snug heat. Saihara loops his arms around Naegi’s back, urging him down to messily kiss.

“We’re together, Saihara,” Naegi says in between their sloppy kisses. “We’re completely connected now.”

Saihara looks rapturous, tears running down his face, eyes hazy with pleasure.

He pulls slowly out to Saihara’s whine of displeasure, rocking his hips back in, gently making love to the boy under him. Eventually the slide becomes easier, looser, and he takes his time driving Saihara to the brink again, his dick trapped between their stomachs.

They move together, Saihara perfectly receptive and eager.

“Saihara, I’m so close,” Naegi murmurs, shivering as Saihara drags his blunt nails down his back and kisses at his neck. “Let’s come together, okay?”

“Okay,” Saihara responds in a choked voice, holding him tighter.

The building heat finally overwhelms him and his presses their hips together, coming inside of Saihara and feeling the responding wet heat spilling between their stomachs, hears Saihara’s feverish declarations of love.

When the haze parts, Naegi collapses on the bed next to Saihara, and they breathe heavily together.

“That was… really good,” Naegi grins, feeling giddy, opening his arms and allowing Saihara to snuggle up with him. “What did you think?”

Saihara trembles, subtly pinching his thigh.

“Stop that,” Naegi scolds.

“Sorry...”

He doesn’t push the issue, gently petting Saihara’s back, feeling more at peace than he has in a long time. Saihara melts against him, gently kissing his sweaty skin, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It’s peaceful.

Now is the time.

"Hey… Will you bring the key down here for me?" Naegi asks in a whisper, cradling Saihara against him. He feels the boy stiffen against him and soothingly rubs his back, kisses his hair. "I won't run away. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

Saihara looks at him with watery eyes. “I… I do, but…”

Naegi kisses him deeply to cut off his protests, enough to drive his sense away but not so much that he entirely loses his mind again. “My ankle is getting tired, that's all."

Saihara clutches tightly at him and shakes his head. Naegi pulls out the last stop.

" _Shuichi_ , won't you trust me?" he pleads.

"Shu… Shuichi?" the boy asks, wide eyed and clearly pleased but confused.

"Is it okay to call you by your first name? I mean, now that we're together?" Naegi asks, lips curling into a soft smile.

"Together?" he repeats faintly, face flushed.

Naegi grins and bumps their foreheads together. "Of course. Didn’t I say we were before? I wouldn't have sex with someone unless I really liked them. So I assumed that meant we were together now - you know, like dating."

Saihara _does_ actually faint then in his arms. It's unbelievably endearing. His eyes flutter a few minutes later and he regains consciousness.

"So?" Naegi prompts when Saihara does nothing but wordlessly gape at him. "Shuichi?"

"D… Does that mean I can call you Makoto?" Saihara asks shyly.

"Of course."

Saihara looks incredibly happy. "Wow… Makoto." His smile splits his face and he nearly giggles. "I said it! Makoto. Makoto. I love Makoto."

Naegi feels the soft warmth in his chest fill him from head to toe, until he feels like he could just burst from it.

“I’ll do it,” Saihara says quietly to himself as if to convince himself. Then louder, “I’ll do it. I’ll get the key. Because… I trust you. Of course I trust you.”

Naegi waits patiently in bed as Saihara stumbles out of the room, naked and limping slightly. He leaves the door open behind him, and returns after a minute or two, pausing in the doorway. His face is withdrawn and tense, a fist clasped tightly in front of him. Naegi says nothing, allowing Saihara to make the choice.

Eventually, the teen steps in with a heartbroken expression.

“It’s okay, Shuichi,” Naegi soothes, holding his leg out. Saihara cradles it and misses the keyhole twice with how hard his hand is shaking.

The quiet click of the lock is louder than a gunshot, making Saihara flinch back.

Naegi rubs his ankle, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. “Thank you, Shuichi.”

Saihara sniffles and nods, looking pathetic. He’s just too cute.

Naegi leans back on the bed, stretching his legs and delighting in the lack of metallic clinks. He opens his arms and beckons Saihara back in, smiling broadly. “Come here, Shuichi.”

The teen hesitantly climbs back onto the bed, crawling into Naegi’s arms.

Naegi kisses him, rolls them over and spreads Saihara’s pliant legs. “Let me show you how thankful I am.” And he presses into his loose, sloppy hole again, fucking him until the teen’s sorrowful tears morph into sobs of euphoria, until he’s exhausted him so thoroughly that Saihara passes out, covered in sweat and their combined come.

He pulls out, pets back Saihara’ sweaty hair from his peaceful, sleeping face, and pulls the covers up over him, tucking him in. He makes an adorable picture like this, and Naegi kisses his forehead lovingly before he manages to pull himself away.

Then, he walks to the door and up the stairs.

* * *

The house is rather small and bland. It looks like a normal family home, and outside he sees a typical, if somewhat abandoned, neighbourhood. There’s no family photos or affects, and Naegi feels his heart ache for the boy’s loneliness.

He finds a phone in the kitchen, dials a member memorized by heart.

An hour later, he relaxes in the tub, delightedly leaning back in the hot, steaming water. He’d never really been one to enjoy baths, preferring the quickness of a shower, but it’s a nice change of pace.

He stretches his legs and hums in satisfaction when he doesn’t hear the chain.

He cracks an eye open when he hears footsteps hurrying up the stairs and thumping across the floor, doors slamming open. The water is nice, though, so he doesn’t bother to get out, simply waits until Saihara slams open the bathroom door.

The teen’s face is pale with fear, eyes wide and frenzied as they land on him.

“Hi, Shuichi.”

Saihara raises a shaking hand to him, taking a few faltering steps forward and dropping to his knees at the edge of the tub, tears dripping silently down his face.

Naegi smiles at him.

“M… Makoto,” Saihara chokes out, shuddering and crying. “I thought… you…”

“Didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t leave you?”

Saihara nods, crying harder.

“I called Kirigiri a little bit ago,” Naegi says casually, ignoring the look of horror on Saihara’s face. “I told her I’d be back soon - and I think she basically figured out what happened already, so I can’t stay forever, but I’m thinking that you could come back and move in with me. Wouldn’t you like to meet the Ultimate Detective?”

He silently sobs next to him, shoulders shaking.

Naegi pats his head. “It’s okay, Shuichi. You don’t have to cry anymore. We’re together.”

Saihara nods mutely, sniffling as Naegi gently lifts his face up, face wet and red.

“I love you, Shuichi,” Naegi says, and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say it - Naegi could've probably made Saihara puke somehow to get the key but who cares about logic... I really liked writing this slow descent into shared madness.
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. The Ultimate Delicious Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> -  
> Pairing: Junko/Naegi  
> Kink: Consent Issues/Mind-break  
> -  
> Life isn’t like a video game, no matter how much we wish it were. Inside of the Neo World Program, the Nanami AI doesn’t make her miraculous comeback and Kirigiri and Togami don’t make it in time to enter the virtual world. The simulation is reset with Naegi inside and Enoshima Junko is delighted to see how far she can push him until he gives in to despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been using their last names, but it's hard for me to write Junko as anything other than "Junko". Naegi calls her by her last name aloud, but otherwise I went with her first name. No one probably cares but still.
> 
> This was really fun to write, although I think I struggled keeping Junko in character. She's such a unique character. Enjoy!

“It’s not that we have no chance of winning… The only reason I’m here is because there _is_ a chance.”

The image of Junko on the phone poses dramatically, crown on her head and expression haughty. “Try explaining it to us!” she orders, mouth quirking up cruelly. “What is this ‘chance of winning’ of which you speak?!”

Naegi closes his eyes, drawing at his inner hope. “I believe…”

Junko’s image turns bored, looking off to the side as if he wasn’t even worth paying attention to. “Eh, whaaaat? I can’t hear you. You gotta speak up since you’re soooo puny.”

He ignores the giant Junko looming over them and loudly declares, “I believe in them! I believe they will definitely come!”

Junko looks back at him. “‘Them’?”

“Kirigiri and Togami! And then, once they come…” Naegi looks down at the voting board. Once they come in, then they can use the emergency stop and get them all out of here, deleting Junko’s AI worm in the process. It’ll cause a serious relapse in the Remnants of Despair, but this is the only way!

“Oh, _them,_ ” Junko laughs. “We don’t have to worry about _them_ coming in here.”

Naegi feels a chill run down his spine. “W-What?”

Her image turns intellectual, glasses appearing on her face as she lectures him. “Now, now, Naegi, just think about it logically. All of this was honestly just one big trap to get the main character in here - the cute, easily tricked, totally gullible main character who’d willingly walk into the trap of Ultimate Despair just to save a couple of chumps like them.”

He sees the Despairs looking at him with worry, and he feels the slightest edge of anxiety. It’s true that Togami and Kirigiri had both scolded him for doing something rash, and he’d gone ahead on his own anyways, but… They wouldn’t abandon him here. They couldn’t.

“That’s wrong!”

The phone’s image giggles and poses cutely as the large Junko gazes boredly at them. “Of course it’s not wrong, cutie! After all… I’m probably the smartest, cutest, bestest AI in the entire world! I know all of your personalities inside and out! And I know for _absolute certain…_ You won’t be saved.”

Naegi grips the voting stand until his knuckles go white. “They’ll come,” he says with more confidence than he really feels.

Junko squeals, drooling as her face goes red - Naegi shudders in disgust at the lewd expression. “Eek! There’s that reckless hope again! I really do love you just soooo much, you know? It makes me sick to my stomach how much I love you!”

“I really don’t want to hear that from you...”

The large Junko picks up the phone, tapping a few buttons, before slamming it back down and making the ground rock. “Well,” the Junko on the phone says blandly, “let’s get back to business. There are no more heroes coming to save you, so let’s get this over with.”

It devolves faster than Naegi can believe. He’s reminded once again at how influential Junko can be, using her words to masterfully twist people’s emotions and drive them into the furthest depths of despair. They don’t have enough students to perform the emergency stop, but he can’t allow them to graduate and let Junko out into the world again.

“Please, just wait a little longer everyone!” he begs, trying to use his words to force back the emptiness in their eyes. “We just have to wait! Once Kirigiri and Togami come… Then we can stop all of this! We can prevent despair from destroying the world all over again!”

“So they can sacrifice themselves for a world that they won’t be happy in?”

The Remnants stare at Junko, drawn in like moths to a flame.

Junko looks back, serious for once. No crown, glasses, or ridiculous persona. This is the truest form of Despair. “Go back to a world that doesn’t want them? Can they even endure that much despair? When their friends have died and they have no future… Does that really sound like hope to any of you?”

To Naegi’s horror, the Remnants all nod, hypnotized by her words. It’s true that it would be cruel to them… But the world is worth so much more than this!

In the end, they refuse to make a choice - they can’t wait for something impossible to come and save them, and they can’t choose to sacrifice the world for their own happiness… Junko sighs, twirling her hair around her fingers.

“Well, that’s okay. You guys don’t hafta force yourself to make a choice. A futureless future… I think that’s fine too. As long as you don’t yearn for hope, you’ll never fall victim to despair.” She smiles openly at them, luring them in even further. “Let’s all free ourselves from this curse and stay here as the best of friends!”

Even Naegi can’t seem to force himself to look away as she and the looming copy of her ominously chant, “Forever and ever… and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever -”

Their fingers thrust out and point at the cluster of them, and the world goes dark.

* * *

He’s in one of the cabana rooms on the resort when he wakes up, the sun filtering through the blinds and a light summer breeze making the sheer bed canopy curtains flutter. Everything looks so abnormally normal - exactly as the Future Foundation had designed.

No… He’s still inside of the Neo World Program?

A surge of immense powerlessness rises inside of him, clawing at his chest and the beginnings of hot tears prickling at his eyes. He couldn’t get through to the Remnants of Despair after all… They’d chosen a life with no future, to remain in this empty shell of a world with the ghosts of their friends rather than choosing to fight on and help create a new world.

Not that he supposes he can really blame them… In the end, _they_ hadn’t come. Was something on the outside preventing them? Or was Junko really right, and they’d decided not to risk it?

A cruel laugh sends him shooting upright in the soft bed, head whipping to the door where he sees Junko - now back to a normal sized girl - leaning against the inside of his door, blue eyes glittering as she snickers.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” he asks defensively, getting off the bed.

“I was just wanting to see how my favourite hero was doing,” she smiles cutely, fluttering her lashes at him.

He frowns and says nothing.

Junko sighs and toys with her hair. “What a booooring reaction. I thought you’d start spouting off more totally cool lines about hope or something like that, but…” Her expression turns orgasmic. “But! You’re feeling completely overwhelmed with Despair, aren’t you? Knowing that your closest allies abandoned you, and that you’re trapped in here with no way out?”

“I’m not!” he replies hotly, body prickling with the uncomfortable knowledge that she’s not too far off. “I have complete faith in them! They _will_ find a way to enter the simulation and together we’ll defeat you!”

She squeals, clutching herself. “There it is! Just like a main character should sound!” Then with no warning she abruptly changes moods again, face going dark. “I’ve decided… that those chumps are just no fun anymore. They’ve chosen a life with no hope and no despair. I thought maybe I’d give it up too, but it’s not fair if _you_ keep your hope when the rest of us have thrown everything away. You can’t look towards a future that doesn’t exist.”

She takes a step towards him and he hesitates before backing up, unnerved by her unwaveringly serious stare. There’s something about her right now that makes Naegi feel cold to the very core.

They match another step - forwards and backwards - as she advances more. “So I think that… I’ll do my very best to fill you to the brim with despair, until the very last bits of hope are completely crushed out of you. And then we’ll all stay together like a happy family forever and ever.”

“You can’t crush my hope,” Naegi firmly denies.

His back hits the desk against the wall and she steps right up against him, staring down at him like he’s nothing more than an interesting bug. Even though she’s an AI, her body feels warm through their clothing, and he feels a blush climb up his neck as her breasts push against his face.

“Why don’t we see?” she asks darkly.

Then she quickly tugs her tie off and undoes the top buttons on her shirt. Naegi can’t help but glance down at the full swell of her breasts held back by her black brassiere before he manages to drag them back up to her face.

“W… Uh… What are you doing?” he asks warily.

“Eeh? You don’t know what boys and girls do with each other?” she asks, turning playful as she leans in.

“I know!” he protests, face burning, in turn leaning further back on the desk. “B-But what does that have to do with anything?! Get away from me!”

“Oh…? You know about the birds and the bees?” Junko looks shocked, and before he can wiggle out from under her she cups a hand against his dick, fondling him with a lewd expression on her face. “Did our innocent, pure little Naegi get his dick wet?”

He grabs her wrist, face burning as he tries to wrench it away from himself, but her arm is like steel.

She tuts at him, wiggling her finger at him in the mockery of a stern teacher. “Now, now. Don’t forget - I can do anything I want as long as I obey the Handbook’s rules. So if I want to touch you… I will!”

“H-Huh?! But why?!”

She squeezes his dick through his pants and he’s mortified when he feels it twitch and begin to harden. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m going to fill you up with soooo much delicious, ooey gooey despair that you’ll stop thinking about the outside world!” Her free hand urges his head forward, nestling it between her warm, soft breasts and he nearly faints with the combined sensations. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

Feeling weak, he pushes at her again and she moves back this time, smiling gleefully at him.

“Leave… Leave me alone,” he pants, covering the slowly growing bulge in his pants.

Junko seems to think it over, humming and hawing. Then she quirks her head. “Hmm… No, I don’t think so.” Before he can protest, she grabs his face and kisses him, soft lips pressing against his and a hot, wet tongue trying to lick into his mouth. He keeps his mouth tightly closed, trying fruitlessly to push her away.

She seems to grow tired of him fighting her, pulling away and glaring coldly. “I don’t think you realize what position you’re in, _hero._ Didn’t I already say I have all the power in this place?”

Naegi meets her glare, brow pinched with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that… you’d better play along, otherwise I’ll find some new, even more exciting, terrible, awful, _horrible_ motives for those chumps out there to continue our killing game with,” she growls lowly. “Until every last one of them is dead. I can make that happen. I know every single last detail about them after all.”

His stomach drops. “You’re joking… They’ve already given up! Just leave them alone!”

She snaps out of her darkened mood and flushes, salivating down her chin. “Eee! That despair in your face! Soooo delicious! It’s so good I think my mind is melting!”

“ _Enoshima_!”

Junko winks at him, tongue poking teasingly out of her mouth. “Tee hee! Naegi, if you think I’m joking about making them all kill each other, you must seriously not know me. I’d happily kill them all to crush your hope into dirt! They seriously mean noooothing to me at all!”

“S-So… So what?” he asks hopelessly. “So you… You’re going to force me to h-have… To sleep with you, otherwise you’ll torment those guys even more?”

She clasps her hands together, swooning. “I could seriously just eat you up! You’re almost hilariously pure - like a maiden! You can’t even say ‘sex’! But to answer your question... yes! Just think of it as encouragement to behave!”

Naegi grits his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach.

“Hmm… Are you so against it because you’re actually still a virgin?”

He refuses to meet her eyes.

She claps excitedly, bouncing in place. “No wayyyy! That’s so cute! I can’t wait to teach you how amazing a girl can make you feel! You’ll _love_ it so much you’ll never _want_ to leave.”

“Enoshima… Please, just… Leave us all alone,” he pleads weakly.

She smirks and walks firmly up to him, a dark promise in her eyes.

The weight of the Remnants of Despair’s lives chain him in place as Junko plasters herself back against him. He opens his mouth when Junko licks at it this time, squeezing his eyes shut as her wet tongue licks over his teeth, his tongue. She tastes sweet and she smells good, and the wet slick sounds as she kisses him are making him feel dizzy.

He hears a small click and his ears burn as Junko breaks their kiss to pull her shirt and bra off over her head. His mouth goes dry at her bare breasts, dick swelling further in his pants.

“They look good, don’t they?” she asks smugly, taunting him by squeezing the creamy skin and pert, pink nipples. “Don’t you want to kiss them?”

Naegi bites his lip and looks down, unwilling to answer.

Junko raises her head, scowling down at him imperiously. “Huhhhh? Let me say it like this instead - come kiss them, or else.”

He feels his dick thicken more despite his humiliation. Back in school, he would’ve thought he’d died and gone to Heaven if he’d gotten a chance at touching the Ultimate Fashionista like this, but right now it feels more like Hell. After a moment of hesitation, he obediently presses some closed mouth kisses to the soft skin, hands settling uncomfortably at her waist to keep him balanced.

Junko pets his head, urging him closer, guiding him to her nipple. “Suck on them,” she cooes to his utter mortification. “Go on, Naegi.”

He forces himself to open his mouth and gently suck at the pink nipple, reminding himself of the lives depending on him. At least until his friends come save them, he has to play along. That’s all he has to do.

Junko moans, holding him against her bosom as he suckles at the skin. “You’re sucking them just like a little baby would! It’s so cute!”

Naegi swears that he’ll actually combust with how hot his face feels. He keeps sucking and licking at the soft skin, allowing Junko to guide his mouth wherever she likes, until her nipples are peaked and shiny with saliva. And her _moans,_ all breathy and erotic... He squirms a bit when he feels a drop of precome drip out of him, smearing against his boxers.

“Good boy,” she praises. “Now, why don’t you get on your knees take my boots off like a good little servant?”

He shakily gets on his knees, keenly aware of how apparent his hard on is. And Junko’s aware of it too. The instant he gets down to the ground, she steps on his crotch, grinding her heel painfully against his covered dick.

Junko giggles as he grabs at her leg, trying to pull it off of him but she doesn’t budge an inch as her heel tortures him. “Punishment time! This is what dirty boys get for getting all hot while sucking a pretty girl’s tits!”

It _hurts,_ but… At the same time… The pressure - the delicious, overwhelming friction… He whimpers and weakly pushes at Junko’s leg, feeling his stomach tighten with arousal nearly to the breaking point, mind spinning wildly.

“Oho? No way! Pure little Naegi is a masochistic pervert?” Junko gasps. “Or maybe since your body has reverted back to your highschool self, you’re just overwhelmed with hormones?” He looks up at her through blurry eyes, ashamed at his reaction to her but unable to stop his growing disappointment when she pulls her heel away, instead putting it on his thigh. “Hmph. Well? Take my boots off!”

His fingers feel numb as he undoes her laces, cock dripping inside of his pants.

When both boots are off, she orders him to take off her skirt and panties, snickering at his humiliation. Despite that, he obeys, still thoroughly aware that his rejection could cause the deaths of more people, but that excuse feels thin in comparison to his desire to touch Junko more - to have Junko touch him more.

The skirt slides smoothly down her hips, pooling on the ground and only leaving her in a skimpy pair of black, silky underwear, stark against her creamy skin.

“Since you’re a virgin, bow down and thank us for allowing you to see our naked body!” Junko declares haughtily, hands on her hips as Naegi pulls down her panties with shaking hands and a racing heart.

The black silk slides down, revealing a light covering of delicate blonde hair crowning her pussy.

“Well?” she says with a false shyness, fluttering her lashes. “Doesn’t it look cute? Like you want to just eat me up?”

He pants at the idea of Junko guiding his mouth in between her legs but he can’t bring himself to surrender to her. He’ll do whatever she asks in order to protect the Remnants, but he absolutely _cannot_ make any moves on his own. Once he gives in, that’s it. He has to hold on to hope that Kirigiri and Togami will get them all out of here…

She snaps her fingers and his clothing disintegrates into nothingness, exposing his erection and leaving him naked in front of her.

He quickly covers himself with his hands, face burning. “What?! Could you do that the whole time?!”

“How many times do I have to tell you I have all the power in this world?” she sighs boredly.

“Th-Then…!”

“Then why’d I make _you_ take my clothes off?” she grins, laughing cruelly at his expression. “Because you’re just toooo adorable when you’re trying to be a good little hero and not drool over the villain’s super sexy bod! I forgot how fun virgins like you could be!”

Without warning she grabs a fistful of his hair and drags him towards the bed, forcing him to crawl along the floor next to her to avoid pain.

Junko pats the bed, smiling at him. “Up, boy!”

“I’m not a dog,” he protests even as he does as she says, climbing onto the bed, cock still hard between his legs.

Junko snaps her fingers again and Naegi falls backwards as his arms are drawn behind him and tied firmly together with soft rope. His legs snap closed in a pathetic effort to hide his dripping erection.

“Awww, you’re so shy!” she purrs. “But there’s no need. It’s just us here after all. So why don’t you spread your legs and show me that cute, perverted side of you!”

Mortified, he obeys, legs shaking with the effort of not snapping them shut again under her lewd expression. Junko crawls up on the bed next to him and settles on her side, breasts pressing against his side while her hand slowly rubs up the inside of his thigh. Her nails drag up and over his balls, scrape up his wet dick. His cock twitches and spurts precome over his trembling stomach. Just a bit more… And then he’ll - 

Her hand pulls away before he can lose control. He nearly bites through his lip to stop himself from begging her for more.

“Not yet!” she scolds, tapping a nail against the weeping head of his dick. “Do you think you’ve actually earned that? Get real. What about _my_ pleasure?”

He pants and watches through blurry eyes as she moves up and throws a leg over his face as she kneels over him, one of her hands toying with her clit and giving him a close view of her pussy. His entire view is dominated by the delicate space between her thighs. It’s pink and wet, and he feels dazed as she lowers herself down until his mouth is brushing against her labia. The smell and heat of her is overpowering and his mind feels numb.

“Lick it,” she orders, grinding a little harder down.

His mind spins further as he obediently opens his mouth and laps against her labia, the taste of her blooming in his mouth. He eagerly licks her, chasing after more of her sweet taste, dizzy from the intense scent.

Junko laughs meanly. “Wow, you’re soooo bad at this! You really are like a dog!”

Naegi tries following her as she pulls away, tongue hanging out of his mouth and drooling, before ashamedly catching himself.

“Aww, does Naegi want to lick me like a pathetic little dog some more?” she cooes, wiping some drool away from his chin. He forces his eyes away from her wet pussy, meeting her feverish eyes. “I’ll let you if you ask for it. You want to fuck me? You want me to let you fuck my tits? My mouth? Go ahead, ask me and I’ll give you whateveeeer you want!”

He _can’t._ The instant he gives in, he’ll have chosen Junko over the future.

She scowls down at him. “You’re no fun.” Then she brightens again, mood changing faster than he can really understand. “Oh well! I guess that means I just have to show you more pleasure! More yummy, ooey gooey, delicious, despair-filled pleasure until you lose your mind! I have _all_ the time in the world.”

His pulse pounds, feeling light-headed as she crawls back down the bed until she’s kneeled above his sticky, wet erection.

“I’ll give you the ultimate pleasure of someone as beautiful as me taking your virginity!” she beams, taking hold of his dick and guiding it towards her as she lowers herself down onto him.

He can feel the intense heat, the soft folds rubbing against the head of his dick. It feels so _good._ He wants to be inside of her so badly, but it’s too much. It’s all too _much._ He feels the resistance of her vagina meeting him and he comes messily against her.

Junko seems stunned for a second, semen dripping down her thighs. “Woah, you totally just creamed yourself with that?”

Naegi pants heavily as he tries to regather himself, dick still hard in her hand and his mind still spinning with the pleasure she’d promised to drive him mad with. Before his mind clears, he feels an intense heat slowly pushing down around his sensitive cock.

“You know, for such a little boy, you’ve got a pretty nice dick,” Junko says, voice shivering as she lowers herself completely onto him.

She braces her hands on his stomach as she begins riding him, inner walls contracting around him, squeezing him tightly. As she rides him her breasts bounce, plump and enticing. He drools and nearly sobs in delirious arousal as she uses him like a toy, stomach twisting and balls tightening up again as she draws him back to the edge.

“You love it soooo much, don’t you?” Junko teases, grinding her hips down. “Look at how much you’re drooling! Are you crying? Does it feel so good that you can’t even take it?”

He wordlessly moans, cock twitching inside of her as her pace increases. He’s _melting_ \- his brain is melting, his cock feels like it’s melting inside of her, guts turning into a twisting pile of hot, writhing snakes.

“Are you gonna come again? It’s fine if you do. I’m just an AI after all - it’s not like you can actually knock me up.”

At her off-handed permission, his balls draw tightly against him and he comes inside of her. Her hips don’t stop moving, riding him and milking everything out of him until he’s twitching bodily from the oversensitive shocks.

Junko rises off of him, thick come oozing out of her and dripping onto his dick. She wraps her hand around him, her slick and his come lubricating the slide as she jerks him off. She snickers as he whimpers and twists in the sheets at the torturous pleasure. “Wow… Still hard? I guess that’s the power of highschool boys!”

Naegi can’t think straight. His entire body feels hot, skin too tight.

Junko lays herself over him, breasts pushed against his chest enticingly. “Do you want more? You wanna fuck my tits?” She swipes a slick finger across her lower lip, making it shine with their combined mess. “Or maybe my mouth? I’ll lick you _aaaall_ over and clean you right up if you want me to.”

Her mouth is so close to his, pink and wet and soft - he wants to kiss her. He wants to hold her. He wants to feel her again. She felt so _good._ Would it… really be so bad to give in just a little bit?

His arms are suddenly freed from the rope, and he clumsily pulls them from under his back, looping them around her and kissing her. She easily opens her mouth, sucking on his tongue and deepening his inexperienced kiss until he’s left breathless. His world narrows to the warm line of her body against his and her soft mouth drinking up all of his moans.

Their mouths part with a slick sound and Junko pets his hair, smiling almost gently at him. “That’s a good boy. You want me, don’t you? Want me so bad you feel like you’re going totally crazy, even though you think you shouldn’t... But it’s okay. You can stop being such a hero. Your friends abandoned you, didn’t they? And now you’re all alone here. Doesn’t it seem like it would be okay for you to have something you want for once? It’s okay to be selfish. I’ll take _reaaaal_ good care of you.”

He can’t. He _can’t…_

She kisses him again, and again and again, rolling her hips against his until he’s panting with need. “I love you so much, Naegi,” she says, eyes drilling into his with a feverish look. “Won’t you hold me? Won’t you let me take care of you? Aren’t you so tired of trying to save the entire world? You’ve fought so hard and still… you’ve been left behind. But I’ll never abandon you.”

Naegi shudders and holds her a little closer. He _is_ tired… He wants to go back to a life where despair doesn’t colour every second of his life. Where he doesn’t have nightmares about his friends killing one another. He just wants a break. Maybe she’s right. Maybe he should just… feel good for awhile. It’s alright, isn’t it? Just a little?

He rolls them over, pressing his cock into her messy pussy, shivering in delight at the way she squeezes around him like she’s urging him deeper and deeper.

“That’s so good, Naegi,” she purrs, wrapping her arms around him and guiding him downwards and nestling his face in between her full bosom. “You’re doing the right thing.”

He shudders and rocks his hips, kissing at her chest as she continues to pet his hair. Only when she wipes a thumb over his eye does he realize he’s crying.

“Don’t cry,” she cooes and he finds himself unable to look away from her dark gaze, his head going completely numb as she draws him in deeper until he can’t even move. “It’s all better now. We’ll make each other so happy you’ll never regret it. So let’s stay juuuust like this, and make love forever and ever and ever and ever.”

“Y… Yes…” he sobs, mind slowly going blank.

“Good boy.”

She kisses him deeply, and he stops thinking of anything but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn those teenage hormones. It was Junko who'd changed the program enough to make it so Kirigiri and Togami couldn't enter, but it was more despairing for Naegi to think he'd been abandoned. I wonder what they think about the footage they're seeing, since all of those rooms have cameras in them...
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! They really make my day.


	5. The Programmer's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Naegi/Fujisaki  
> Kink: some size difference  
> -  
> “U-Um…” Fujisaki dips his head again, eyes drifting around his room and avoiding Naegi’s gaze. “I… was thinking that… e-even if I tell everyone… It would probably be really hard for me to start going into the boy’s change rooms or anything... because I’ve never really seen any boys like that.”
> 
> Naegi pauses. Like that? “Do you mean… naked?”
> 
> Fujisaki goes deep red and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this isn't a request, just something I suddenly was possessed to write. This ship seems so cute...
> 
> Anyways, this is just a bunch of porn logic lol. I wanted to have super small and cute Fujisaki with a bit of a complex over his size, and Naegi being willing to play along.

In a school full of Ultimates, Naegi has gotten somewhat used to strange and shocking things happening around him, to the point where shocking things have become almost banal.

A stampede of animals rampaging through the school because one of the senior students had his ‘dark magic’ insulted? It’s just a Tuesday morning for him.

A classmate of his having her alternate identity revealed to be a mass serial murderer? It’s somehow not the worst secret he’s ever heard, and he’s even managed to garner her favour as she ‘ships’ him with her White Knight, the heir of a multi-billion dollar company.

He, the Ultimate Gambler, and a senior Lucky student all gambling with the headmaster of the school and wiping out his savings? Sadly enough the strangest part of that was the fact his luck had been good for once.

Suffice to say, it takes a lot to take him off guard at this point, which makes it all the more insane that the person to finally crack him… is the cute, petite, and always polite Ultimate Programmer.

Of all the people in his class, he certainly hadn’t seen this coming.

“S-So… You’re actually…” Naegi stammers, eyes flicking up and down the girl’s - _boy’s_ \- body. They’re standing in the Programmer’s room, computers and other parts strewn about, and absolutely no hint towards his true gender.

Fujisaki bows her - _his_ \- head, hair framing his face perfectly. He’s heard Maizono and some of the other girls express their jealousy at Fujisaki’s easy beauty and slim figure, so he’d never expected a revelation like this.

“I am… P-Please don’t hate me!”

Naegi feels his heart throb as she - _he,_ goddamnit! - peeks up at him through teary eyes, long lashes framing them perfectly.

He’s not ashamed to admit he’s nursed a crush on the smaller Ultimate during their time at Hope’s Peak. Fujisaki had always been one of the less extreme students. Somewhat prone to tears, but always willing to listen or lend a hand. And who couldn’t love that adorable smile?

Hearing this sudden admission, he half expects those feelings to vanish. He’s never been interested in boys before, but… He still feels an attraction towards him. Does it even matter if he’s a boy? He’s grown attached to Fujisaki’s personality and cute face, and those things don’t change thanks to this new information.

“Of course I don't hate you! But… why tell me, if you’ve gone so long without telling anyone?”

Fujisaki smiles shyly, toying with the hem of his cardigan. “Well, you’ve always been so supportive and nice to me… I really want to get strong enough to tell everyone, but I’ve been so anxious that they’d hate me for lying to them… I’m tired of being weak! S-So… I just…”

Naegi feels his cheeks warm. “I’m really glad that you’re comfortable enough with me to tell me that. I’ll do whatever I can to help you! Just let me know!”

“Really?” There’s an odd tone of desperation in his tone, but it only makes sense. It must be overwhelming to admit this for the first time.

“Really.”

“U-Um…” Fujisaki dips his head again, eyes drifting around his room and avoiding Naegi’s gaze. “I… was thinking that… e-even if I tell everyone… It would probably be really hard for me to start going into the boy’s change rooms or anything... because I’ve never really seen any boys _like that._ ”

Naegi pauses. _Like that?_ “Do you mean… naked?”

Fujisaki goes deep red and nods.

“Ah… And you… wanted me to help with that?”

Another nod.

Naegi feels as though he’s entered an alternate dimension. It just doesn’t make any sense. First, the adorable girl he had a little bit of a crush on turns out to be an equally adorable boy, and now that boy is asking for him to help get used to other naked boys…

“But you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with!” Fujisaki assures him quickly. “I just feel so comfortable around you, and I know you’d never judge me, so even this is enough for me. Knowing you don’t hate me… is enough.”

It almost sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.

Naegi shakes his head. “N-No! It’s okay! I’d be happy to help you, Fujisaki!”

He tries not to think about how strange that sounds, him being eager to take his clothes off in another boy’s room, and instead focuses on making sure one of his close friends can start living his life the way he wants!

They stand in awkward silence for a moment, both blushing and unable to meet the other’s eyes.

“So,” Naegi starts, “do you um, want me to…?” He gestures to his clothing.

“Y-Yes… I’ll… undress too.”

Naegi nods and wipes his palms on his pants, trying to rub away the clammy, sweaty feeling. He turns around to give Fujisaki some privacy - after all, this will probably be way harder for him than it is Naegi.

Taking off his blazer and hoodie is easy enough, and he puts them aside before hesitating at his shirt. He knows he’s not a very impressive looking guy, but that shouldn’t matter. Right? This isn’t anything weird. It’s just him helping a friend. He takes a steadying breath and pulls his shirt over his head.

He takes a quick peek over his shoulder and sees Fujisaki also facing away. The smaller boy is without his cardigan, and he’s slowly lowering his button-up down his shoulders. His mouth goes oddly dry at the sight of the soft, creamy skin and he whips his head back around.

His hands tremble when he goes to undo his pants. He feels like he’s going to combust with how hot his face is, but he steels his will and pulls them off.

This is for a friend. Right? Right. He can do this.

He forces himself to pull his boxers off, kicking them into the pile of clothing he’s leaving on Fujisaki’s floor, leaving himself completely naked and very insecure.

Anxiously, he hides his crotch with his hands and takes another peek over his shoulder just as Fujisaki pushes down his underwear, his eyes trailing over the other boy’s pale bottom and doe-like legs. Honestly, if he hadn’t been told by the boy himself, he would still have thought he was looking at a girl’s naked back. It makes it feel risqué, being alone in a room with him.

“A-Are you done?” he asks Fujisaki, as though he hadn’t already taken a look.

Fujisaki makes a small sound of assent, so he turns around, still hiding himself to keep at least some of his modesty.

The other boy didn’t seem to have the same idea. Naegi gets a full frontal view and feels his face burn hotter, unable to pry his eyes away from the final physical proof of Fujisaki's gender - a small, pink dick crowned by the barest hint of tawny coloured hair. It's just as delicate as the rest of him, and Naegi almost thinks it's kind of cute...

Cute? So, his crush still hasn’t disappeared at all.

They both seem to struggle to say anything for a moment as they inspect one another's bodies from afar. Eventually, Fujisaki says, "Um, is it okay if you move your hands? I've never seen… Other than my father’s during bath time when I was younger…"

He's seriously worried he’s going to pass out if his face gets any hotter, but he reluctantly obeys. There's nothing to be ashamed about if they're both doing it. Besides, once Fujisaki actually starts going to the boy’s locker room, he’ll see it sooner or later anyways.

Fujisaki's eyes light up and he takes a few steps closer, until they're only a foot apart. "Oh wow."

Naegi feels an odd twist in his stomach at their proximity. The room feels smaller, hotter, and he can feel sweat beading on his skin in anticipation, but anticipation for what he can't fathom. Just because a super cute boy is looking at his dick doesn't mean -

"It's a lot bigger than mine."

 _And_ commenting on it _doesn't mean -_

Fujisaki trembles a little, eyes still trained on his dick as his cheeks stain red. “I already knew that mine would be way smaller… Puberty barely affected it at all. But actually seeing yours… Compared to you, I look like a little kid.”

He can’t really argue with that. If he had to estimate, Fujisaki’s probably less than two inches long - half of his. Fujisaki’s mouth parts as a delicate pink tongue sweeps over his lower lip, and Naegi has to struggle between his desire to hide himself from the heated gaze with his excitement at this bizarrely intimate situation.

His mouth looks soft. It would probably be really nice to kiss. Or - an image rises with such force it almost knocks him over, of Fujisaki sinking to his knees and wrapping those soft lips around his cock. He’s so petite, he’d probably struggle to fit it in his mouth. Maybe he’d use his hands to stroke him while he sucks just at the tip. He can’t even imagine how warm it would be in his mouth, how _good_ it would feel.

Fujisaki’s eyes flicker up to his for a second before dropping back down, startling him. The moment of brief clarity reminds him this is his _friend_ he’s thinking about. Naegi struggles to clear his mind, but it’s impossible to erase the image completely.

His mind is swimming. A drop of sweat trails down his back, and he feels the flush of his skin trailing down his body until the tension in his stomach blooms and, to his horror, his dick twitches and grows thick under Fujisaki’s eyes.

“Shit,” he curses, quickly covering himself. “I - I’m so sorry, Fujisaki!”

“N-No… It’s okay, because I’m also…”

Naegi looks down and feels his dick throb in response. Fujisaki’s dick is hard too, the cute, childlike cock thickening. The heat around him intensifies until he’s lightheaded.

What’s happening? What the hell is happening right now?

Fujisaki bites his lip, pearly white teeth worrying. He slips a delicate hand between his legs, shivering as he wraps it around himself, gaze oscillating between Naegi’s eyes and his hidden erection. “Is it okay? Is this… okay?”

He’s dreaming. This is just a dream. He’s going to wake up in his bed with a mess in his shorts and the inability to look Fujisaki in the eyes for dreaming something as bizarre about her as this, because something like this… just doesn’t happen in real life!

“Naegi,” Fujisaki nearly sobs, his small hand managing to almost completely cover his dick. “I’m sorry. Do you hate me?”

That snaps him out of his stunned state. “O-Of course I don’t hate you! I already told you!”

“Even if… Even if I tell you that… I was lying?”

Naegi tears his eyes away from the pink head of Fujisaki’s cock he can see barely peeking out, up to Fujisaki’s face. He can see tears glimmering in his eyes, catching on his long eyelashes. “Lying about what?”

“To be honest, I really, _really_ like you… I just wanted to tell you the truth about me, but once I did and you didn’t reject me -” Fujisaki shudders, expression turning desperate, “- I couldn’t stop myself from asking for more! I wanted to see you so badly. I wanted you to see me, and accept me… And now I can’t help myself. I’m so sorry!”

Naegi feels a little stunned. To think Fujisaki could act underhandedly like that… But the important thing is Fujisaki likes him back. He feels his stomach shiver in excitement at Fujisaki’s needy tone. “I really like you too,” he admits.

Fujisaki looks shocked at that, and then his face brightens into his relieved smile. “I’m so happy… Even though I’m a boy?”

In response, Naegi pulls away his hands, baring his arousal for Fujisaki to see.

Fujisaki shudders again as his eyes trace Naegi’s erection, a needy whine rising in his throat. “Naegi, please… Let’s feel good together.”

He can’t say no to that. He starts slowly jerking himself off, matching Fujisaki’s pace, still half-believing he’s dreaming and the other half of him hoping desperately that this is real. His blood is thundering in his ears and he feels so close to the brink already, just from watching Fujisaki and knowing how much he wants him.

Fujisaki steps just a little closer, until their hands are brushing one another. “The differences are even more noticeable like this.”

Fujisaki presses in further until the head of Naegi’s dick is rubbing at his soft skin, smearing pre-come.

“Look,” Fujisaki moans, almost drooling as he measures himself against Naegi, eyes going hazy with arousal when the tip of his dick doesn’t even reach halfway down Naegi’s length. His slim fingers brush against him and Naegi nearly jerks right out of his skin. “Look at how different we are. Maybe it’s because I’ve gotten so used to being smaller than other people, but for some reason… I find it so exciting. Is that weird?”

Naegi doesn’t think he can form words right now, not with how Fujisaki’s silken skin feels against him, the way his fingers brush down his length to compare them, so he shakes his head and tries to ignore the way his cock spurts out desperate pearls of precome, leaving shiny wet spots on Fujisaki’s stomach.

It’s hot… It’s too hot in this room. It’s impossible to focus on anything other than the soft touches, and when he tries to get a breath of air all he can smell is the sweet strawberry scent of Fujisaki’s hair. Even though the other boy is so small, he feels like he’s being completely surrounded by him.

His hand quickens, the slick sounds of their mutual masturbation and Fujisaki’s small, breathless moans echoing in his ears and spurring him further and further towards the edge.

If he came right now, he’d probably come all over Fujisaki’s stomach and small, cute dick -

A wave of intense heat rolls over him, settling deep in his stomach and curling his toes. The image sticks in his mind, thinking about marking him like that, about Fujisaki jerking himself off with Naegi’s come, and he knows he won’t last much longer, but he just _can’t stop_ moving his hand.

“F-Fujisaki,” he pants, trying to force his numb tongue to move.

Fujisaki’s eyes don’t move from watching Naegi’s hand stroking himself, a small pink slip of tongue poking out between his lips, the same expression he wears when he’s intensely focused on a piece of programming. He seems utterly entranced.

“I’m close,” he manages, toes curling.

Fujisaki makes a small, encouraging sound and his own hand begins to speed up. Something inside of him fractures at the approval, his self-control spiraling into nothing. He _can’t._ His cock jerks in his hand as he comes, strips of semen making his fantasy come to life, landing all over Fujisaki’s lower stomach and his moving hand.

That seems to push the smaller boy over the edge, and he whimpers and twitches as he finishes, thin semen spilling into his hand. Fujisaki slumps forward against him, skin slick and warm against his, and face dazed and flushed as he rests his chin on Naegi’s chest.

“S-Sorry, my legs are shaking so badly that I can’t stand,” Fujisaki says between gasps of air.

Naegi loops his arms around Fujisaki’s thin chest, pressing a satisfied kiss into his tawny hair. “Do you want to sit down on the bed?”

When Fujisaki nods, he carefully guides the smaller boy to the bed, sitting them both down. Fujisaki urges him further onto the bed despite the mess on them, until they’re both laid out on the soft covers.

“Wow… That was…” Naegi can’t even find words to describe what that was. He feels giddy with Fujisaki’s slim body resting against his despite the sticky come smeared on his skin and the cooling sweat drying uncomfortably.

Fujisaki giggles and smiles shyly at him. “It was really nice.”

He looks unbearably cute like this. Naegi can’t stop himself from kissing Fujisaki, awkwardly slotting their mouths together and licking in inexperiencedly. Neither of them know exactly what they’re doing, but it feels good. He cards his hands gently through Fujisaki’s hair, urging him closer and closer, until the boy is nearly lying on top of him.

The kiss until they’re breathless, smiling and panting against each other’s mouths. His lips are just as soft as they look, and the smell of strawberries lingers in the air between them.

Fujisaki’s eyes look hazy with pleasure again as they finally part, lips a little swollen and slick. Naegi feels the heat of arousal bloom low in his stomach again when Fujisaki rolls his hips and he can feel the other boy’s small erection press up against him.

“Is this okay?” Fujisaki asks again, _as if_ Naegi would say no.

Naegi hums in approval, rocking his hips up against his little cock. Fujisaki shudders and moans, moving until he’s settled completely on top of Naegi, legs spread over his hips. Naegi places his hands around Fujisaki’s waist, feels how slender he is.

If this truly is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

“I’m so happy,” Fujisaki says, wiping at his suddenly teary eyes. “I’m so happy that you want me back, Naegi. I like you so much!”

Naegi feels a soft warmth settle in his chest. “I’m happy too.”

He squeezes his knees in against Naegi’s sides and grinds down on Naegi’s dick, effectively cutting off any further efforts of his to speak. Laid out on the bed like this with Fujisaki seated on him he can clearly see the other boy’s small, hairless balls rubbing against him, and the way his cute little cock bobs in the air as they move together.

Naegi uses his hands on Fujisaki’s waist to pull him down harder, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting up against the hot space between his thighs. Fujisaki moans happily and wraps his hands around their dicks, trapping and rubbing them together, creating a nice, tight hole for him to thrust into. He tightens his grip in small pulses, milking precome out of them until the slide is slick and messy.

Fujisaki stares down at his hands wrapped around them with a flushed, dreamy expression. “Amazing… I can barely fit my hands around both of us…”

He doesn’t really understand why Fujisaki finds that so erotic, or why their difference in size makes him so aroused, but he supposes he doesn’t have to. A little shyly, he says, “I like how small you are.”

Fujisaki’s legs and hands tighten further and he makes a choked sound. “Do you? Really?”

Naegi rocks up against him, feeling close to completion again, wound up tightly by Fujisaki’s soft skin stroking him. “Y-Yeah. I think you look really cute. Everything about you is so _cute_. I could probably fit all of you in my mouth with no problem -”

It’s not something he’s ever thought about before, sucking a guy off, but he’d do it for Fujisaki.

Fujisaki shudders and whines as he spills against Naegi’s dick, pulses of come making lewdly wet noises as he squeezes and massages them. It’s hot, insanely hot - he feels like he’s melting. It only takes another few encouraging jerks of Fujisaki’s messy hands before he’s tipped over the edge with him, coming over his stomach.

Fujisaki slumps down on him, looking utterly satisfied.

He nuzzles against Naegi’s chest with a dopey smile, body comfortably flushed and warm against him despite the sticky mess between them. He doesn’t really care enough about that to get up. “That was so good… We should do this again. I have so many things I’ve wanted to do with you.”

Naegi grins and presses another kiss to Fujisaki’s soft mouth. He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please do leave a comment if you read and enjoyed, it makes my day and encourages me to write more!
> 
> I'll get to some requests next unless another plot/pairing grabs my attention again. Thanks for reading!


	6. Master's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> -  
> Pairing: Togami/Naegi  
> Kink: Collars/Pet Play/Degradation  
> -  
> After an accident between Naegi and Togami, the heir takes the opportunity to put Naegi in his place. However, in a strange twist for both of them, Naegi enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami is a mean boy. Thankfully Naegi's into that kind of thing. Hope you enjoy!

Naegi blinks, staring at the bizarre items in Togami’s hands. He hadn’t realized the heir had a sense of humour, because surely that’s what this is - an attempt at a joke, right? He looks back up at Togami’s face and his hopes of this being a joke dies at the stern, haughty expression.

It takes a few tries for him to figure out how to ask, “What are you doing with… a dog collar and leash?”

One of Togami’s brows arches. “Didn’t you agree to be my errand boy for the day, as repayment for ruining my suit?” Naegi flinches at the reminder of him accidentally tripping in the cafeteria and sloshing the cup of coffee in Togami’s hands all over his pristine suit. “I thought so. To keep any more… unfortunate accidents from occurring, I thought it best to keep you on a short leash. Literally.”

“Th-that’s - that’s a little much, isn’t it?”

“Not at all. I think it’s _quite fair._ ”

Oh. So that’s what this is. That’s why Togami had insisted he come to the heir’s mansion in order to fulfill his promise of being an errand boy. It’s Togami’s way of getting back at him for making a mess on him. He should’ve expected something like this, looking back on the almost eager way Togami had suggested his repayment.

He sighs, shoulders drooping and eyes sliding back to the collar. It’s thick leather with a buckle and D-ring at the front of it, and the leash matches with a metal clasp and a loop at the end for Togami to slip his hand through and tug him around with. It doesn’t look too uncomfortable. He can do this.

Togami must sense his surrender, immediately stepping into his space and demanding him to tilt his head back. With a nervous flutter in his stomach telling him this is his last chance to cut his losses and run, he obeys.

His head spins a little at the utter bizarreness of the feeling of leather closing around his neck, Togami’s slim fingers brushing against the soft skin and pushing away his hair.

“Good boy,” Togami says with a cruelly amused lilt in his voice, stepping back and admiring his work.

Naegi shivers at the cool leather around his neck, feels the slight pressure against his throat when he swallows. The clink of the leash’s clasp attaching to the D-ring at the front of the collar sends a shudder down his spine and a wash of embarrassed heat follows, burning in his cheeks.

All he has to do is let Togami get his revenge by humiliating him a bit and then he’ll have paid his dues. He should just be thankful that the other boy didn’t demand he pay him back for it because he’s sure it would have bankrupted his family.

A sharp tug pulls him bodily forward, almost making him stumble. Shocked, he follows the leash from his neck to Togami’s hand, and finally up to the smile growing on the heir’s face.

“Don’t space out. You’re my belonging for today.”

Naegi feels the heat in his face intensify at the wording, obediently following the tug of the leash and complaining, “You almost made me fall!”

Togami cocks his head, staring down at him. “A shame you didn’t. I think you’d look rather nice on your knees.” Naegi’s brain screeches to an abrupt halt at that, slowly trying to reboot as Togami’s turns on his heel and begins guiding him away through the extravagant mansion.

As promised, Togami keeps the leash quite short, some of the lead coiled around his hand to force Naegi to walk faster so he doesn’t get pulled around. Part of him wonders why the hell he actually agreed to this, when his logical mind wakes back up from the stun Togami had locked him in with a simple statement that he’s trying _very_ hard not to read into. Another part of him wonders how the hell he’s supposed to do any errands when Togami has him less than a few feet away with a very tight grip on his leash.

“Um, Togami -”

Togami stops abruptly, gazing at him coolly over his shoulder. “Master,” he says inexplicably. Naegi’s brows pull together in confusion. Togami clicks his tongue sharply. “While you are in my household, wearing _my_ collar, you will address me properly. Go ahead.”

He’s... _not_ going to do that.

Togami’s eyes narrow sharply when he bites his tongue and doesn’t respond. “Disobeying already? If you want to break the rules I’ve set out, then get out of my house. I have no intention of wasting my time.”

Naegi opens his mouth to argue and falls silent at the pre-emptive dark scowl. Shit. He struggles internally for a moment - he really does feel terrible about ruining something that probably cost more than his parents make in a year, and he’s already come this far, and it’s just a _word…_

“F… Fine. Master.” He wants to sink through the floor and hide away in shame at the smugly pleased smile Togami sends him, but he can’t go anywhere, not with Togami’s collar firmly snug around his neck.

“Good boy,” he says again, and Naegi shivers in response, feeling simultaneously happy at the praise and utterly humiliated.

* * *

Togami guides him through the manor in his usual sharp way, strides nearly as long as two of his. He takes the corners without warning and Naegi has the sneaking suspicion it’s to make him stumble as the collar sharply tugs him back into place.

Whatever. All he’s thankful for is that the manor seems empty aside from them so no one else is witness to his utter degradation at Togami’s hands. He wonders if Togami planned for this, made all of his various servants and bodyguards get out for the day, but he doesn’t know if the other boy is nice enough to think about that.

After an unnecessarily long walk - and _how_ he can stand to live in a house this big, Naegi doesn’t know - Togami walks them into an open study. It’s a regal room, with ornate desks and bookcases lining the walls.

He supposes he finally understands now why the heir had always been so derisive of the amenities at Hope’s Peak. The school may be cutting edge, but comparing that to this - a domestic home at that - is simply unfair.

He startles when Togami’s hand comes up and unclicks the leash from the collar.

“Go and fetch me the book titled -” and then he says a long title in a language Naegi doesn’t know.

“... Huh?”

Togami smiles, and Naegi feels reminded of a predator baring its teeth at its prey. He slowly, carefully repeats the title, but it doesn’t help Naegi any at all when he still doesn’t recognize the language it’s in.

Naegi’s stomach squirms and he mumbles, “I don’t understand.”

Togami’s grin widens. “What was that? And don’t forget to use my proper title when speaking to me.”

He grits his teeth. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, M… Master.”

Hook, line, and sinker, and he'd knowingly walked right into it.

"Ah, I _forgot_ how simple you are," Togami says with an air of false sympathy. "Allow me to clarify, then. You're looking for a thin, blue book with gold lettering on the front of it. Now go fetch."

Naegi bites the inside of his cheek to stop from responding to being talked to like a dog, and turns on his heel as Togami settles himself into a reading chair to watch him.

Every second ticking by feels like another mark against his intelligence even though he _knows_ this isn't fair, and Togami's eyes feel like heavy brands on the back of his neck as he inspects every book case for the elusive one that he'd been sent after. He tries not to squirm in discomfort because he knows that's just what Togami wants.

Once this day is over he's sure he'll never feel this much humiliation ever again.

Just then, a hint of blue catches his eye and he grabs it out.

Naegi double checks the spine and the inside of the book and he’s _sure_ it has to be this one. _Finally._ He races back to Togami, still seated regally on his chair, and presents the book proudly.

Togami takes it, inspects it, nods approvingly, and then immediately sets it aside without opening it.

“Aren’t you going to read that?”

“No.”

Naegi feels all the pride seep out of him. “... So you didn’t even need it?”

Togami smirks, cocking his head. “Did I ever imply that I needed this book for anything? Watching you flounder was more than enough entertainment for me. I never realized that a peasant like you would have so much difficulty finding a simple book. I shouldn’t have overestimated your intelligence.”

The words spark against him like static shock, stunning him a little with their meanness. Togami _knew_ he wouldn’t recognize the book or the language and did this stupid little exercise anyways just to rub his face in it.

He swallows and feels his Adam's apple bob against the collar, reminding him of what his place is right now - even less than a servant.

He exhales shakily and tries to ignore the strange heat in his stomach, tilting his head back and allowing Togami access to click the leash back into place.

"Perhaps we should try something simpler," Togami muses airily. "To suit your intelligence level."

Naegi pouts and follows the heir out of the room, still feeling slightly off-balance by the odd way he's feeling. They head back towards where they'd come from, through the main area of the house and finally to a large kitchen.

"This… interesting exchange of ours today started with coffee, so why don't we see how well you can make a cup of it?" Togami motions into the kitchen. "Well?"

He looks at where Togami had motioned. "There's no coffee maker."

Togami looks at him with an edge of disgust and Naegi realizes how stupid that was to say, face burning slightly. “I realize now you have no experience making a proper cup.” Togami clicks his tongue. “Fine. I’ll direct you. Let’s see how well you follow simple orders.”

Naegi swallows anxiously again when Togami takes the leash off and positions him in front of the counter, a kettle and cup in front of him. He knows that Togami has very particular preferences, has even discussed the coffee he likes best once or twice, but… With the other boy watching him, directing him with sharp words, it fills him with a nervous energy he’s not sure how to handle.

The steps are fairly simple, and he snaps to attention whenever Togami gives him a new order, boiling the water, grinding the coffee grounds, and carefully filtering it through into a china cup.

By the time he’s done, it looks pretty good, surprising himself more than anything.

It smells like coffee, it _looks_ like coffee, and he’d done it step by step exactly as Togami had directed him. He’s never made coffee like this before, but surely if he’d done something wrong Togami would have said so and stopped him. A little ember of pride sparks in his stomach as he presents the delicate cup to his Mas - to Togami.

The heir accepts the cup from him and brings it to his lips, taking a small sip. Naegi almost bounces on his heels in excited anticipation, because he’s _sure_ he did well!

“How is it?” Naegi prompts when the heir simply frowns at him.

“Pathetic,” comes the cutting, cold response. “I don’t know why I expected anything from _you_.”

If the meanness from before shocked him, it’s nothing compared to the sharp bite that those words have. Less like static and more like a whip cracking over his back.

Naegi’s stomach feels like it’s trying to turn itself inside out and his face is _burning_ with a staggering sense of humiliation that he hasn’t felt since the last time he wet the bed. It takes him by surprise because he’s never felt this exposed or embarrassed before by Togami’s cruel words, but there’s something about the collar that makes everything feel more intense.

Togami’s lip curls derisively. “Perhaps you would be better off as a dog - after all, you aren’t any good at anything but whining, fetching, and following me around. Don’t you agree?”

His head is swimming. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just shakes his head.

“And now you can’t speak?”

“I - I…” The air feels thicker than before, heated and foggy. He wants to say something to defend himself, but all he can see is Togami’s glittering cold eyes and all he can feel is the warm leather around his neck. His tongue feels clumsy and dead in his mouth.

Slowly, in clear and concise words, Togami orders him, “Get on your knees.”

His legs feel liquid and shaky as he obeys, sinking to the ground.

“Good, that’s much better,” Togami says, sounding a touch out of breath, mouth curled upwards as he stares down at him with an intense gleam in his eyes. “Didn’t I say earlier that you’d look rather good on your knees? I’m happy to report I was _very_ much correct.”

Naegi’s brain feels muddled, stirred up, like there’s a film of white noise in between him and the rest of the world. Togami takes a step away, and then another until the leash in his hands is drawn taught. Naegi blinks uncomprehendingly when his collar is tugged and the heir stares at him expectantly.

“Crawl.”

His body shivers, the white noise thickening and his skin growing hot all over. He feels strange, and he’s not sure how much of it is the way Togami’s looking at him and how much of it is the fact he’s kneeling on the ground with a collar around his neck being told to act like a dog. After a moment’s hesitation, he leans forward to get on his hands and knees.

“Good dog.” Togami’s voice sounds terribly pleased and it scratches at something inside of his brain.

The taller boy turns and begins walking slowly, paces measured and steady, easily allowing Naegi to keep up with him. He keeps his eyes on the ground, on his hands as he crawls, flickering up now and again to watch the leash sway before him.

What is it about this that’s making him feel so warm? His guts are all twisted up and there’s a steadily growing fire sizzling up his spine and low in his stomach, stoked by the hypnotic bounce of the leash back and forth in front of him and the way he can _sense_ Togami watching him, eyes heavy on the back of his neck.

Togami leads him out of the kitchen and he’s extremely thankful once again that there’s no one else in the mansion but them. The idea of crawling around on the floor like a dog while Togami guides him by a collar and leash - 

It doesn’t put him off as much as he’d thought it would. People staring at him, seeing him be utterly humiliated by the other boy, knowing he’d willingly submitted to something like this…

Mortification fills him when his cock twitches in his pants, blood pumping downwards.

Is he… _into_ this? He’d never gotten off to porn like this before, much too vanilla to stray from the most common, popular videos online. And putting this bizarre situation aside, he’d never really considered himself into men either, but his dick apparently has a very different view of the situation.

And his brain - it feels all fuzzy and messed up, like he can’t even _think_ properly. The more he’s on his hands and knees, the more comfortable the collar feels around his neck, the more that white noise film wraps around him until the world feels blurred.

Togami doesn’t seem to have a destination in mind, simply walking him around the hallways in that same slow pace. It’s maddening. In the melting, blurry mess in his head, each hand and knee forward makes him more and more aroused until his dick is straining against the front of his pants, his crawling only aggravating it.

He chews hard at the inside of his cheek when he almost moans, and he’s barely lucid enough to come to a stop when Togami tugs on his leash and brings him up short.

“You can stand again.”

He nearly whines, rejecting both the idea of standing once he’s become perhaps _too_ comfortable with the idea of crawling around after Togami as his dog - and also the idea of standing up and showing Togami exactly how excited it’s made him. He rubs his thighs together subtly, trying to relieve the pressure straining at the front of his pants.

It’s difficult to believe how aroused this has made him, being talked down to and led around on a collar like he’s an animal. If Togami finds out… What will he do? Just imagining the cutting words makes Naegi’s dick drool a drop of precome in twisted excitement.

Togami makes a sound somewhere between confusion and irritation. “Your knees must be hurting. Get up. I’m not going to _torture_ you.”

Naegi takes a steadying breath and slows leans back from his hands, settling himself into an upright kneeling position and struggling not to whine at the added tightness of his pants against his erection. He sits in place as Togami’s eyes flicker down over him and stop at the crux of his legs, the shameful thing he’d been trying to hide.

Togami stares at his clothed erection unblinkingly for a long moment, and Naegi’s shame deepens when the gaze only excites him further. The other boy’s mouth opens and a slip of pink tongue wets his lips before he says in a schooled voice, “Take your clothing off.”

Naegi blinks. He hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been expecting Togami to mock him, maybe step on him, do something unnecessarily cruel because - well, wasn’t that what this whole punishment is about?

“Did you hear me?” Togami asks in that same, extremely controlled voice. “I told you to strip.”

“U-Um… Master, that’s…” he stammers, face growing somehow more heated at that order when Togami’s _clearly_ staring at his hard-on.

Togami inhales sharply through his nose as he speaks and finally breaks his gaze to look up and meet his eyes, pupils a little blown. With a start, Naegi wonders if it isn’t just _him_ that’s getting excited over this exchange of theirs. “I didn’t ask your opinion. A _dog_ like you doesn’t need clothing.”

His cock twitches pathetically in his pants.

"Now be a good pet and do as I say."

His lungs struggle to get enough air in as Togami takes the leash off and bores his gaze into him until he finally obeys - his palms feel sweaty and shaky as he pulls off his blazer and hoodie, skin prickling as the cool air washed over his heated skin. He pauses at the waistband of his pants, wondering if he's _really_ going to through with this, but then Togami makes an irritated noise and he finds himself undoing his jeans with no further prompting.

He pulls both his pants and boxers down together, exposing himself and feeling slightly less pathetic about it when he hears Togami hum in approval. His clothing falls aside into a pile and he kneels on the cool ceramic floor of the kitchen, anxiously awaiting Togami's final verdict.

When he finally chances a look up, his eyes catch on the slowly growing bulge in Togami's slacks.

Another shock of need washes over him with intense heat. He feels it too - he's the same as Naegi, right now and right here they've stumbled into something together.

In a sharp movement the leash is out back on and he's sent sprawling when Togami yanks on it too harshly.

"Hurry _up_."

Naegi scrambles back to his hands and knees, panting with arousal at the rough handling and crawling after his Master with need scratching at the base of his skull.

He's led out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs that gives Togami a dozen more chances to yank him forward roughly until his stomach and brain feel all twisted up and his cock is dripping vainly while he crawls after him.

At the top of the landing, Togami guides him into a room off to the side of the hallway, door opening to show an opulent bedroom, and at the sight of the plush red carpet Naegi feels both relieved for his knees and nervous at the idea of his cock dripping on it, because he’s been leaking arousal all the way up.

When he pauses and resists the light tug at his collar, Togami sighs impatiently. “I don’t care about the mess. I’ll have a maid clean it later.”

It's even worse imagining someone coming and cleaning up the mess he leaves behind, seeing the raw evidence of what he'd felt and done, but he reluctantly obeys and follows Togami in. It puts Hope's Peak's dorms to shame with the ornate furniture and the king bed. He wonders - hopes - that Togami will tell him to get on the bed, but he keeps going to the broad desk on the other side of the room.

It's big, a computer and various files stacked on it, and he wonders what new, embarrassing thing he'll be made to do now.

“Under the desk,” Togami orders with a tilt of his head.

Naegi obediently crawls under the desk and sits back as Togami pulls his chair up and sits down, the leash going a little slack as Togami's hands go to his belt. The cubby hole of the desk feels cramped and claustrophobic in a good way, keeping him tight against Togami's legs, comfortably trapped right where he should be.

Togami undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, just as hard as his, and a sharp tug at the leash pulls his head forward until his face is up against it - he nearly can't stop himself from begging for _something,_ because he's too aroused to think, he just needs to touch, to be touched, just _something._

"Go ahead," Togami urges a little breathlessly. "Use your mouth on me. _Try_ to be useful for once."

Some part of Naegi's mind registers the insulting words and his cock drips eagerly as he licks at Togami. The skin is soft and salty, a vein tracing up the underside to the red tip of it. He knows he's probably terrible at it, licking and sucking messily at it without any technique, but Togami doesn't scold him.

On the contrary, Togami seems content to ignore him. As he kisses around the base of his cock, Togami flips through some papers on the desk and clicks a pen open.

He's being treated like he's not even there - like he's just a _thing_ instead of a person sucking him off, like he's not even worth being paid any attention. He's just an item.

 _Fuck,_ he must be losing his mind because that thought drives him to the absolute brink, and he starts masturbating at the idea of being turned into nothing but something for Togami to use, hand jerking quickly and his orgasm quickly building like a wave about to crest.

Then his head is jerked back painfully and a foot kicks at his arm, the crest he’d been so close to falling back away.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" Togami asks sharply, glaring down at him.

He pants, drool leaking from his mouth and his mind too stirred up to string any words together, staring up at Togami through hazy eyes and dick bobbing in the air, unattended and needy.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself unless I give you permission, do you understand me?”

A whine drags out of his throat before he can stop it because that’s not _fair._

“There it is,” Togami mocks, pulling his head further back. “That crying again. That’s all you seem to be good for - you can’t even suck me off without breaking the rules. Pathetic. And here if you were good I was going to give you a treat, but perhaps I should just skip straight to punishing you.”

He moans and shakes his head.

"Will you be a good dog?"

He nods pathetically.

Togami loosens his grip and Naegi hurriedly puts his mouth back on him, sucking at the tip and licking the oozing precome. He'll be good. He'll prove he's useful, and then Togami will let him come.

He bobs his head up and down, trying to mimic the fluid motions he sees in porn, pushing down until he gags. Togami's leg jerks when his throat spasms, but that's the only sign that he's feeling anything in response to Naegi's desperate sucking. It tastes strongly of sweat and the smell of him is thick and heady, sending Naegi's mind spinning and unravelling even further.

He's caged in between Togami's legs, neck collared, and senses completely dominated by how he tastes and smells, and his brain just fizzles out under the relentless arousal from it. Every drop of precome on his tongue is another sign of proof that he's being good, that he's getting closer to proving himself..

A few minutes in, and Togami's phone rings.

Naegi pulls his mouth off, chin messy and wet with drool and precome, only for one of Togami's hand to clamp down on the back of his head and drag him forcefully back down. He moans around the cock in his mouth, skin burning with arousal and he obediently keeps sucking him off as Togami answers the phone.

Above him, he can dimly hear Togami speaking over the rush of blood in his ears, but he can't make out the words. He rests his head on Togami's thigh and licks up the mess dripping down it, focused entirely on his task.

It feels nice, not thinking about anything. He's drifting in an unfocused world, the only thing he needs to worry about being pleasing his Master.

The cadence of the voice above him draws him further and further into his trance until it suddenly stops and Togami puts the phone down.

Without warning, Togami pulls his mouth off with a firm tug at the leash, eyes dark with arousal and cheeks flushed red as he looks down at him. Naegi pants and lets his head loll slightly forward, neck pressing against the bit of the leather collar.

“Master?” he asks in a rough voice, throat a little raw from trying to service someone for the first time, wondering what he’d done wrong this time. Togami’s still hard, his erection wet and red and tantalizingly close to his face, but the grip on the leash is too tight to give him any room to move forwards.

His title seems to snap Togami out of his daze. His eyes spark with some indiscernible emotion and he starts jerking himself off, fist sliding up and down his own length quickly and eagerly, his eyes never leaving Naegi’s.

Watching it happen right in front of his face - Naegi has to dig his nails into his thighs to stop himself from masturbating with him, cock dripping as he sits obediently at Togami’s feet.

“Tilt your head back,” Togami orders harshly, and he does, just in time for Togami’s cock to jerk and spit long, thick strands of come across his neck and collar. The hot semen drips down his throat, catching in the dip of his collarbone before trailing down his chest, and Naegi almost loses his last little ounce of control when that becomes all he can smell.

He opens his mouth and starts begging, “Master, please, please please -”

The chair clatters backwards, nearly toppling over as Togami shoves out of it, dropping to the ground with him and kissing him brutally. It’s all teeth and tongue, dominating and biting.

And then Togami drops even further, one hand still grasping the leash so tightly his knuckles have gone white and the other curling around Naegi’s needy erection and his mouth following. The heat - the wet - the way his hand squeezes tightly around the base and drags upwards as his mouth sucks and licks down - Naegi doesn’t even manage to catch his breath from the kiss by the time he’s orgasming in Togami’s mouth.

His brain feels utterly numb as Togami continues jerking him off, lips sealed tightly around the head of his cock, until he’s whimpering from the stimulation and every last drop of come is squeezed out.

“Master -” is all he manages weakly before Togami’s mouth pops off, cheeks a little rounded.

He rises back up and pulls Naegi forward to meet him, kissing him again and licking his own come into his mouth. It’s messy and filthy as he tastes himself right out of Togami’s mouth, moaning and licking up every drop of it.

Togami kisses him harshly until his lips feel tender and the semen on his skin has cooled, and finally pulls away panting with his glasses skewed and face red.

“You’re mine,” he says roughly, fingers curling around the collar and giving it a tug for emphasis. “ _Mine._ ”

Naegi dazedly smiles in approval and follows Togami's guiding hand hooked around the collar towards the bed where his Master makes him prove his usefulness over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee this one was fun to write. I had some other ideas but they didn't fit into the flow of the story. Lemme know if you enjoyed!


End file.
